Unlikely Spies
by snapeisalive
Summary: As if befriending Draco Malfoy wasn't enough, now Hermione is stuck as a spy for the Order in Voldemort's ranks. Can Severus save them from a most definite death? Will he fall in love in the process? Eventually HG/SS. AU OOTP
1. The Encounter

OK, so this is my first story ever, so let me know if you like it or not!! ANY feedback is great. JKR owns it all, I just like playing around with her characters :) This is an eventual HG/SS story, if you don't like don't read!

Chapter 1

The Encounter

Another day at Hogwart's and not much had changed for its students. Same classes. Same teachers. Same homework. But something was different for one of the Golden Trio. A new friendship had formed that no Gryffindor or Slytherin had ever thought possible. A friendship that would change the face of the Wizarding World and its battle against the Dark Lord and possibly even out the playing field for both sides.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting by herself in the library studying, as usual, Hermione was so absorbed in her books that she didn't even notice a new addition to her table. Draco Malfoy, the son of the second-most-evil-wizard in the world and the self-praised-prince-of-Slytherin, sat down and cracked open a book to begin his own studying for the N.E.W.T.s that were to take place in just a few short months. When she finally looked up and noticed who had taken the empty seat she was more then a little peeved.

"Malfoy! Aren't there other tables that a weasel like you can inhabit?" whispered Hermione so as to not arouse the dreaded attention of Madam Pince.

"I didn't realize that I was imposing, I'll just move to another table," Draco replied pleasantly. And with that he gathered his things and walked across the library.

Hermione, stunned, knew there was something weird going on. Since when is Malfoy ever nice to a lowly little "Mudblood"? There had to be some ulterior motives behind his actions. She knew she had to get to the bottom of things.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, after Hermione had time to think of every possible reason why Malfoy would be kind to her, she couldn't come up with a plausible answer. Finally she decided to attempt forcing out Malfoy's motive the Gryffindor way; blunt and to the point.

As she headed for her next class, Double Potions with the seventh year Slytherins, she knew this was going to be her chance to confront him and get to the bottom of things.

Instead of partnering with Ron or Harry, she decided to ditch them for Malfoy. The two boys were not pleased with her decision and vehemently tried to argue with her over it.

"Why would you do a mad thing like partner up with Draco Malfoy? Don't be bloody stupid! If you need a partner I'll be with you!" Ron insisted while turning a slight shade a red in anger.

"This is just something I need to do, Ron. After all, Dumbledore insists on inter-house unity. Why don't we just see what happens? I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it," Hermione stated calmly.

"Be careful, Hermione. You never know what that Death Eater Malfoy might be up to. I don't trust him," replied Harry as he stared down Malfoy.

"I'll be fine you two. He's nothing I can't handle alone. Just concentrate on your potion so we don't get a million house points off from Professor Snape," said Hermione as she headed towards the Slytherin side of the classroom.

The boys huffed in annoyance as they watched her walk over to the dark side.

Hermione had to act fast while Draco still didn't have a partner. As she crossed the classroom she suddenly became extremely nervous. What if all of this was a trap being set up by Voldemort? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"There's no turning back now," Hermione whispered under her breath.

As she approached Malfoy, he watched her the entire time she crossed the room. He wondered if the brave Gryffindor had finally succumbed to his Slytherin prowess.

"Hi Draco. Do you have a lab partner yet? Everyone else is taken already if you don't mind," explained Hermione with confidence even though she was so nervous she could cry on the inside.

"I guess it's fine with me if it's fine with you," replied Draco with his trademark smirk that he had inherited from his father.

As the lab proceeded on both partners were courteous to each other and never once broke out into a verbal fight…a first for each party involved. They both thought it was a nice change of pace from the exhausting name-calling they usually went on with. Eventually the real reason why they became lab partners surfaced.

As their potion boiled away Hermione couldn't hold back her questioning any longer. She decided that the best way to get the facts was to blind-side him before he could conjure a lie. With one last sigh to calm her nerves she asked, "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" whispered Hermione bluntly.

"Being nasty to people isn't the best way to make new friends, now is it?" replied Draco with his head slightly bent down to avoid her eyes and to make sure their potion was not boiling too rapidly.

"Why would you ever want to be friends with me? What could I possibly have that you would want? We don't exactly have the same morale background," she stated nastily while trying to keep her temper under control.

"I don't think this is the best place to be talking about this," said Draco as he started to notice the new attention they were attracting from their classmates, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 7 and we can talk more."

Hermione just lifted her eyebrow and insinuated that he was mad for thinking she would meet him.

Draco noticed her reluctance and pleaded," Just please be there."

Once they were finished, he bottled their perfect potion and handed it to Professor Snape. As he walked out of the classroom, Draco gave Hermione a wink and strutted his way out in the usual Malfoy fashion.

Hermione had no response. She just stood there in shock watching him as he walked out of the room like the conversation they had just had never even happened. If he was such a good actor when it came to the show he put on for the rest of the school, then how was she to know that he wasn't putting on a show for her to capture her and feed her to the Death Eaters? Everything was so confusing! What was she to do? Should she go and risk finding out Malfoy's true intentions or just pretend like nothing ever happened?

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed. She only had a few hours to make her decision.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape thought this would be just another utterly mind-numbing day of N.E.W.T level potions. But then again, having the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same room always asked for some sort of trouble - especially these Gryffindors and Slytherins. In an interesting turn of events, a quite unusual new lab partnership had formed before his very eyes. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

He immediately tensed when he first noticed this. What could Draco possibly be thinking? The image that he is supposed to maintain in order to join the Dark Lord's ranks were at stake here and mingling with Miss Granger would not do.

But more than that, he was nervous for Miss Granger. He knew that Draco had to have some motive behind his friendliness towards her. And since this is a Malfoy he was dealing with, he knew it couldn't be good.

He would have to keep a close eye on both of his two most brilliant students lest they get into any seriously dangerous situations.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered why were teenagers so bloody stupid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With her palms sweating and her mind racing, Hermione slowly headed towards the Gryffindor common room's door to make her way to the Astronomy Tower. She had only a few minutes to spare, but she could still turn back and forget that anything with Malfoy had ever happened.

But her curiosity won over once again.

She almost crossed the threshold of the doorway when she heard someone yell her name.

"Hermione! Where are you going? I thought we were supposed to study tonight," yelled Ron.

Hermione had completely forgotten her promise to the boys. How was she going to get out of this without giving away her secret?

"Ron, I can't! I'm so behind on my homework and studying right now I don't know what else to do! I can help you guys tomorrow but for now I have to get to the library to study before I get so far behind that I fail my N.E.W.T.s and never get a good job!" ranted Hermione extremely fast. She hoped that by overwhelming Ron's brain he would just let her go in peace. Worried that he wasn't buying her story she opened her mouth to ramble again when she was immediately cut off.

"Alright, alright! Bloody hell, calm down! You're going to go mental one of these days 'Mione," replied Ron more than a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to copy Hermione's homework tonight.

"I promise to help you later. Tell Harry to not stay up for me will you?" asked Hermione. She was glad to have gotten rid of Ron so easily. Telling the truth would have angered the boys beyond belief and they would have wanted to come with to "protect" her. No, this was something she had to do by herself.

After making the trek all the away across the castle up who-knows-how-many flights of stairs, Hermione was winded and slightly panting to try to catch her breath. Once she reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, she looked at her watch and it read 7:25 and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

'Great! I've been stood up! What a git!' thought Hermione as she began to walk back towards her dorm.

Suddenly out of the shadows appeared a figure. The blonde hair and stunning eyes were too striking to be mistaken. Draco Malfoy walked slowly towards her. If her heart wasn't racing before it definitely was now. This was the moment of truth. He was either going to kill her or surprise her completely.

As Draco got closer he could feel his heart beat. He didn't know how Hermione would react to the news he was about to share with her. His future sanity rested in her response to his proposition. This was it. Now or never.

"Hermione, first of all I would like to apologize for everything I have said to you in the past and all the absolute shit I dragged you through. It wasn't fair of me to judge you so quickly and mark you as an enemy just because of our differences in heritage. My upbringing taught me things that I no longer agree with. We could've been friends so much sooner if it hadn't been for my absolutely absurd behavior. With that off my chest, I just have to ask if we could ever be friends?" Draco repeated to Hermione like the hundreds of times he had practiced his little speech in his room. He hoped he had not come on too strong.

Hermione giggled and eventually erupted into a full-out belly laugh at the hilarious joke that Draco had just told her. He, on the other hand, did not find anything funny about what he had said and just stared straight at Hermione and waited for his words to sink in.

"Wait, you've got to be joking right? Friends? Have you completely lost it?" Hermione questioned Draco.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I don't have many true friends right now, what with the return of the Dark Lord and all. No one who isn't in the Dark Lord's ranks wants to get close to a suspected Death Eater. That's why I need you. I need someone who won't run away. I need some stability. I can't be alone any longer. Please," Draco quietly pleaded just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

She heard the desperation in his voice and thought for the first time that maybe Draco wasn't joking about being friends. She knew what it felt like to not really have any friends, she was an outcast before she came to Hogwart's at her muggle school after all. Maybe she could keep him from turning to the Dark Arts by simply befriending him. He could be one of the greatest assets to the Order if she could keep his loyalty to her. Maybe this could work after all.

"Malfoy, I guess we can try this friendship on a trial basis. Any funny stuff and I swear I will hex you into oblivion," replied Hermione dangerously. The look in his eyes told her that he knew she was serious.

"So we have a truce?" asked Draco with hope.

"Fine. A truce it is," said Hermione with her hand outstretched. Draco firmly grasped her hand and shook it. With this handshake he knew that he could finally count on one person in this world besides himself.

"Oh, and it's Draco, not Malfoy. If we're going to be friends we might as well address each other as such," explained Draco.

"Hermione. But I think we should only use first names in private. I don't think Ron, Harry, or the rest of the school should know about our new friendship yet. The world isn't ready to know," replied Hermione sternly.

"Of course. Good-night, Hermione," wished Draco as he walked towards the door of the Astronomy Tower and headed back to his dorm.

"What have I gotten myself into?" thought Hermione aloud. She too then headed to her bed for what rest she could get out of an eventful night like tonight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just after Hermione closed the door to the Astronomy Tower another figure stepped out of the shadows. Realizing what kind of information he had just overheard, he knew this was too good to be true. He knew this kind of friendship could change the outcome of the war and he had to do something about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Love it? Hate it?? Let me know!! Should I continue??? Please Review! You can do it anonymously if you don't have an account!


	2. The New Game Plan

Don't own it!

Chapter 2

The New Game Plan

As Severus Snape emerged from the shadows he could not believe what he had overheard. Never in a million years did he think that Hermione would go along with befriending a Malfoy. Maybe she wasn't as brilliant as he believed her to be. Or maybe she had some heroic plan up her sleeve. Either way he had to keep an eye out for her.

He began to pace back and forth in the fresh night air to collect his thoughts and formulate a possible plan. Some how he would have to monitor this new so-called "friendship" and make sure nothing goes wrong that could possibly jeopardize his role as a spy for the Order.

'And I guess so the two don't kill each other or get themselves killed,' Severus sneered while continuing his ever-constant pacing, 'Dumbledore would have my head otherwise.'

As of right now he knew that the young Malfoy was not a Death Eater, but that wouldn't stop his father from trying to drag him into the Dark Lord's ranks as he was expected to as the son of a pureblood. Severus stopped his pacing for a moment to look out into the night sky.

The breeze felt refreshing on his face. As his shiny ebony hair whipped around his chin, goose bumps began to form on his skin. He always felt so free on top of the Astronomy Tower and he often came up here to think. This evening it was a good thing he did or he would have never found out about the secret alliance between his two students. At least he was not ignorant of the situation and could keep things under control…even if he had to sneak around from a distance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Hermione woke up miserably exhausted. She had never had such an awful night's sleep in her life. She was wide-awake most of the night with her thoughts over her new friendship to keep her company. The rest of the night those very same thoughts haunted her dreams. Hermione knew she had a long day ahead of her…good thing it was Saturday.

When she finally got her body and brain to work as a unit, she got out of bed and began her morning routine. After she was freshly bathed and clothed, she put on a spot

of make-up and headed down to the Gyffindor common room.

Once she made it downstairs she immediately headed over to her favorite couch where her two best friends were sitting, along with Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione, we're going down to Hogsmeade today for a few butterbeers. Wanna join?" Ron asked hoping that she would say yes.

Hermione really didn't feel like hanging out with the boys again today. She had too many thoughts racing around her mind to be able to focus on the rapid-fire discussion about Quidditch and childish pranks. She decided to do what she always does when she needs an excuse. Blame it on studying.

"Sorry guys but I'm swamped with studying and homework. I'm going to spend my entire day at the library. You three should come with me! You haven't even started studying for your N.E.W.T.s yet! It's only a few months away!" Hermione nagged at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Her plan was definitely going to work.

"Uhhh…we would love to but…."Harry muttered as he stumbled over his words for an excuse.

"But we need to get some fresh air. Being stuffed up in this castle isn't good for you," Ginny said as she quickly recovered from Harry's fumble.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny rose and began to leave the room. Holding hands Harry and Ginny walked slightly ahead of Ron and didn't notice when he had fallen back a few paces and turned around towards Hermione.

"You know, maybe you should just come to Hogsmeade 'Mione. I never get to hang out with you any more and I always feel like the third wheel with the other two. Please come," Ron whispered desperately to Hermione.

She had never heard Ron be so tender about his feelings. Which would make turning him down that much harder.

"Sorry Ron but I have to do well on my exams. You know how important they are to me," Hermione told him as the look on his face turned to disappointment.

"Later then," Ron replied as he sulked away from where Hermione was sitting on the couch to catch up with Ginny and Harry. She knew that he liked her, but he was honestly like a brother to her. It would never work out.

'Thank Merlin they finally left! I didn't think they would ever buy my studying story again,' Hermione thought as she formulated a new plan for her day.

She couldn't get Draco out of her mind. This new friendship, even though it was a trial basis absorbed, her every thought. Where could this lead to? Was he still trying to trap her? Or was he really looking for some friendly companionship? Before her thoughts overwhelmed her, Hermione knew she had to leave the common room and get out in order to clear her mind.

So she did just that and got up and left to explore the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Although she had explored the castle a million times before, she was always discovering new little nuances about the place she loved more than anywhere else in the world.

Today she found a new passageway underground that she couldn't resist taking without even knowing where it would take her. After what seemed like hours she finally emerged from the tunnel to discover that she was somewhere that Gryffindor muggleborns don't go alone…in the dungeons near the Slytherin Common Room.

Any other day she would have been weary to be traveling alone in such a dangerous place, but today she was calm. With her mind stuck on Draco all she wanted to do was see him. She had a million questions to ask him and really wanted to find out who he was inside. By being in the dungeons her chance of running into him multiplied exponentially. This excited her more than she realized.

It just so happened to be her lucky day because straight ahead she saw that ever-so-familiar blonde hair that could only belong to one person…Draco. And as she saw him, his eyes locked with hers and he began walking closer. Before she knew it she was being pulled into a secret room with chairs and a table that she had never known about. It must be a well-kept Slytherin secret.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle alone? You know it's dangerous, especially for you!" Draco began to yell at her.

He seemed to really care about her she thought to herself. But what right does he have to be so angry with her? He hardly even knew her!

"I didn't mean to end up here, it was an accident. I was just following an underground tunnel. I'll just return to Gryffindor Tower where I'm safe and nothing will happen to me. Don't worry your pretty little head about me, Draco. I'm a big girl I can look after myself," Hermione fumed at him as she quickly rose to leave as soon as possible.

Suddenly a hand appeared wrapped around her upper arm and it quickly pulled her back into her seat.

"I'm sorry. I over-reacted. Forgive me? This whole friendship with a muggleborn Gryffindor who just happens to be Potter's best friend is new to me," Draco explained with extreme regret pasted across his face.

"Listen, since we're in here we might as well get to know each other. So…what's your favorite color?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed out loud at this question.

"I can't believe you started with 'what's your favorite color'. How cheesy! But it's gold anyways, in case you really wanted to know. How about we start with a more serious topic. Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione asked bluntly, trying to get to the point as quick as possible.

"Wow. You really jump into the hard questions don't you? To answer your question, no I am not a Death Eater. But that isn't from a lack of trying by my father. He wants me to continue the Malfoy legacy and join the Dark Lord's ranks, but I really can't do it. I'm not into the Dark Arts or killing innocent people as much as people think I am. But I fear it won't be long before I am asked and he won't take no for an answer," Draco explained as he bowed his head to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"That's not fair! What are you going to do? You can always go to Dumbledore and ask him to protect you or something! We'll find you a way out of this!" Hermione said as she tried to comfort him with her words.

"I'm afraid I have no choice. This is why I befriended you in the first place, so I could have some semblance of what's right in my life. I don't want my mind to get twisted like those psychopaths' are. I will eventually take the Dark Mark and when I do I hope to spy for the Light just like Snape does," Draco said with more confidence, "At least then I'll be paying back my debt to humanity for all the evil things I'll have to do."

"I'll be here for you. If you ever need anything I will help you. We can even keep our friendship a complete secret so you can save face in front of your Death Eater friends. We'll make a game out of it. Who can be more insulting to the other in public!" Hermione exclaimed to attempt to cheer Draco up.

"Sure. I would like that Hermione," Draco replied with a smile. He then looked down at his watch and realized the time. "Merlin! It's almost time for curfew! We've been in here for way longer than I thought. You better leave before this hallway gets swarmed with people you don't want to be running into alone," said Draco.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow or something. Just let me know. Good-night!" Hermione yelled to Draco as she took off at a sprint for Gryffindor Tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luckily she beat the boys and Ginny back to the Gryffindor Common Room, so she headed straight to bed. And this time her sleep would be peaceful.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few seconds after Hermione had left the little room, an owl flew onto the table that Draco was sitting at. Not just any owl either. His father's owl. He knew this wasn't going to be good news…it never was. So he opened it:

_Draco,_

_Meet me at the Manor tomorrow around 5'o clock. It is time for you to live up to the Malfoy legacy._

Draco slammed the letter onto the table and immediately started to sob.


	3. The Mission

I'm so sorry it has been so long since I updated!!!! I have just been crazy busy this year so far preparing for all my medical school applications and stuff. Keep with me!! And thanks to those who reviewed. And as always….Harry Potter doesn't belong to me…although I wish it did 

Chapter 3

The Mission

When Draco woke up in the morning he knew his fate was to be decided in a few short hours. He would be meeting with his father before the day was over and he knew exactly why.

Today he was to join the Dark Lord's ranks.

He had been dreading this moment since the day he was born, and yet it now was upon him. There was no way out.

Draco refrained from telling Hermione about the letter from his father to not worry her. She had enough on her plate as it was without having to worry about him all day and night. No….he would save that task for when he returned…if he returned.

The day went by much too fast. Of course since he wanted the day to move slowly it flew by. Before he knew it the clock rang quarter to five and he decided that he should leave for Malfoy Manor.

As he was walking off Hogwart's grounds to the apparition point, he had a million thoughts running through his mind. Would he live to see tomorrow? What would the Dark Lord make him do? How could he get out of this?

He suddenly stopped walking and with a "pop" he was gone into the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's life had changed drastically in just 48 hours. Draco had befriended her and put an end to their almost 7 year long feud. And not only were they friends, she was worried for him. She hoped that his father wouldn't call on him soon. She didn't think his fragile state of mind could survive that right now.

She was in a daze all day. She absently searched for Draco periodically throughout her amblings around Hogwarts but he was nowhere to be found. Although she tried to make excuses to where he was to settle her anxious mind, she subconsciously knew exactly where he was. Probably with his evil father.

As Hermione laid her head down to fall asleep that night, she silently cried so she didn't wake up her roommates. She cried for Draco. She cried for his loss of innocence and the destruction of everything good that he had. She cried because she knew that she was the only good thing left in his life now. She cried until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco, how nice to see you son," Lucius Malfoy exclaimed with a voice dripping in disdain, "I was hoping that you would make it."

"Yes I'm sure you were father. Tonight seems to be a special night for our family, am I right?" Draco tried to sincerely ask his father. Lucius was not a man to anger unless you wanted to pay for it. Draco decided to play his little game to spare himself possible death.

"Yes. Tonight is going to be one of the best nights in Malfoy family history. My only son shall join the Dark Lord's ranks, just like you have always wanted to," Lucius explained with much pride.

"But don't you think I should finish my studies first? I only have a few months left after all. I could then dedicate my total existence to His cause," Draco stated to try to persuade his father out of his decision. It was worth a shot after all.

"I would never hold you back from your destiny and happiness just for a stupid meaningless thing like education," Lucius voiced loudly, "After all, the party has already been arranged and we can't disappoint the Dark Lord."

Draco felt his stomach drop. He was hoping that by some miracle his father just wanted to talk about his membership with the Death Eaters in the future. He was not prepared to take the mark tonight. But not taking it would get him immediately killed, but taking it might get him killed later. In other words, a lose-lose situation. But he'd rather live a few more months than minutes.

"Then I shall gladly serve the Dark Lord from this night on. Take me to the celebration, Father," Draco said with the usual Malfoy smirk.

"As you wish, my son. Do not disappoint me or you will regret it," Lucius whispered maliciously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius lead Draco through the manor and continued down into the Malfoy dungeons and into a secret meeting room that Draco had never knew existed. The stench of rotting flesh and dampness overtook his senses and almost made him vomit. If this wasn't hell he didn't know what was.

But he knew things were about to get worse. Staring straight at him were blood red eyes and the ugliest creature he had ever laid eyes on...this must be the Dark Lord. He was possibly the most frightening man he had ever seen and he knew that he would kill him in a second.

As Draco stood in shock staring, Lucius pulled him to the ground to bow before the Dark Lord's feet in respect.

"Lucius, what have you brought for me?" hissed Voldemort towards the two men prostrated before him.

"I have brought my son, Draco, My Lord. He wishes to join your ranks and help you defeat Harry Potter and the Order," Lucius said quietly and with as much respect as he could muster.

"Young Draco, is this true?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, My Lord. I wish to serve you and only you. I will help you bring down the mudbloods and muggles in any way you ask," Draco said with as much of his Pureblood arrogance that he could find. The words he was saying were making him ill, but he knew this was the only way to survive.

"How am I to trust that this is truly your intention? How do I know you aren't just going back to the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore with all this knowledge?" Voldemort started yelling dangerously.

Before Draco could even prepare himself Voldemort said the word that Draco was dreading to hear.

"_Legilimens!"_

Voldemort was pushing around his mind searching for any sort of clue to his true allegiances. But Draco was a skilled occulumens thanks to his father. He showed him images of him torturing Harry Potter and Dumbledore as well as a few muggleborns. This sickened him but he knew he must do it to survive.

Satisfied with his findings Voldemort finally released Draco. Draco fell to the ground in exhaustion and just laid there unable to move.

"I see that your intentions are true. But you have to pass a second step to become one of my most trusted followers. I have to assign you a mission to pass." Voldemort began. Draco, who was still lying on the ground, perked his head up to listen to what he had to say. "Your job is to bring me the key to Harry Potter's success this far. The brains behind his operations. You must bring me Hermione Granger in any way possible. I will give you two weeks to complete your task. If you succeed I will not kill you," Voldemort finished with a satisfied look on his face.

Draco couldn't believe what he just heard. How could he threaten to destroy the only thing good in his life? He had to figure out a plan and fast, otherwise he would just have to sacrifice himself. He felt his life crumbling before his very eyes. He vaguely heard Voldemort speaking in the background.

"Answer me boy! You shall pay for that!" Voldemort screamed completely enraged.

"_Crucio!"_

Before Draco knew what was happening he was experiencing the most intense pain he had ever felt. It felt like a million knives were stabbing him all over and that his heart was expanding so much that is was about to explode. He heard someone screaming before he realized that it was himself. After what seemed like forever the curse was finally lifted. He mustered up the last strength he had to say just one more thing.

"I will do as you ask, My Lord," Draco whispered hoarsely.

"Very good. You will be rewarded greatly if you succeed," Voldemort said slyly. "Now McNair why don't you have a little fun with our new recruit and really show him pain."

Voldemort left the room and his Death Eaters to do what they please with the young Draco Malfoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape stood on the outside of the mob looking in. Draco did not look to be in good shape and it was just the beginning of the torture.

He couldn't believe that the boy was already forced to join the Death Eaters. He is much too young and naïve. Severus would have to meet with the boy regularly to make sure his cover isn't blown and to guide his young pupil. He didn't participate in the torture, but he didn't stop them either. He couldn't give away his position no matter how hard it was to see his favorite student in that much pain.

After the torture was over and the rest of the Death Eaters cleared out, he carefully picked up the unconscious and bloodied body of Draco and apparated to Hogwarts' grounds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. What do you think so far?!?? Let me know good or bad! Thanks for hanging in there again guys!


	4. Revelations

Ok, here comes another chapter. For those readers who are still sticking around, Thanks! The saga continues. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! It just might help chapters come around faster. As always…I don't own it.

Revelations

Severus apparated back onto Hogwarts' grounds with an almost inaudible 'pop'. The dark man took off at a quick run while the boy's body was limp and bloody in his arms. His preliminary diagnosis was not looking good. Draco was unconscious, had a very weak pulse, and had extreme hemorrhaging. Severus had not seen the boy move since he picked him up. Draco was too young to die. He would fight for the life of his favorite student.

"Don't die on me now, Draco!" Severus hoarsely whispered at the almost dead boy, "We are almost to the castle."

Once he got back up to the castle, Severus carefully laid Draco's body onto his couch in his living quarters. Poppy needed to be kept out of this, it would not due for her to know of Draco's position with the Death Eaters.

Severus began casting spells to determine how much damage had actually taken place. It looked like the beatings had ruptured his spleen causing massive internal bleeding. Along with that there were deep wounds criss-crossing his back and chest. He was bleeding out too fast. Severus didn't know if he could stop it in time.

Trying to keep a calm, level head Severus took a deep cleansing breath before beginning his work on the dying boy.

He forced a few blood replenishing potions down Draco's throat and began quickly trying to heal the boy's internal organ damage. After a few well-planned spells he had repaired the spleen and hoped that it would remain stable. He then moved onto all the gashes across the boy's chest. With a few mutters of "_Reparo"_ his chest wounds were mended back together. So he carefully flipped the boy over and repeated the process on his back. Severus knew the old wounds would leave hideous scars, but this was the best he could do for he was no trained healer.

After once again checking Draco's vitals he was relieved to see that they were slowly rising and becoming more stable. He believed the boy was out of danger. Although he didn't know how long it would be before he woke up. Severus decided to keep constant bed-side vigilance to monitor Draco's progress.

As he pulled up his favorite lounge chair to begin his close observations, all his emotions began to overwhelm him. Tears started to form in the Potion Master's eyes and a quiet sob came out. Severus was not normally a man to show emotions but he couldn't help it this time. Draco was his responsibility. He was supposed to take care of the boy and make sure he lived to be a grown man. He had never felt so helpless when his fellow Death Eaters were torturing Draco over and over. With every _"Crucio"_ and _"Sectumsempra"_ he wanted to save the boy and blow his cover. But he knew he couldn't because of Dumbledore and his blasted Order.

The next biggest problem was going to be how to complete Draco's mission. Severus was going to have to inform Hermione Granger of the threat on her life as soon as possible.

"Why did it have to be her of all people?" Severus whispered to himself aloud.

He had noticed how much the young woman had grown up since last year. She had a curvier figure and her hair had gone from a frizzy mess to sleek auburn curls. And although she was still the class know-it-all, she had started to think outside her textbooks. Her intelligence was the trait that had really attracted Severus to her. And now the Dark Lord was threatening to take her away from him too. It's like the man knew every person he loved and destroyed them.

Tonight would be a long night. His brain would be in over-drive trying to simultaneously save Draco's life and come up with a plan to save Hermione's all night tonight. These students would be the end of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around lunchtime the next day Draco let out an agonizing moan and his eyes began to flicker open.

As the bright bursts of light hit his eyes he tried to figure out where he was and what happened last night.

Severus then came into view and began checking his body once more for injuries.

"You gave me quite a fright there Draco. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not. How are you feeling?" Severus asked the weakened boy.

"I feel like shit. I probably would've been better off not making it. Everything would be a lot simpler for everyone," he responded hoarsely. His entire body ached but he knew he was lucky to be alive. But he had to find Hermione.

As Draco started to rise off the couch a large hand pushed his shoulder back into the soft material.

"You must rest. I don't think you realize how extensive your injuries were. You can't worry about Miss Granger right now. Heal yourself first while we formulate a plan. I know she is a friend of yours," Severus said as he took his hand off the boy's shoulder and taking in the shocked look on Draco's face.

"How….how do you know we're friends?" Draco demanded to know with as much energy as he could muster in his condition. He and Hermione had been so careful to not flaunt the fact that they were friends.

"You two were not as secretive as you believed. But don't worry I don't think any else noticed. After all no one else is a master spy," Severus joked to calm the boy down, "But on a more serious note we do have to formulate a plan to save both of you."

"I can't drag her into this mess. She doesn't deserve to die because of my father's mistakes. I will suffer the consequences of his actions and fail the mission to save her," Draco said with a choked voice. He wouldn't let his only friend die to save his own life.

"As touching as that is Draco, it isn't necessary. I will go fetch the girl now and make the choice hers," Severus reassured him, "From there we will figure something out. I'm just not sure how yet. We have two short weeks to figure it out."

With this Severus left his quarters in search of the young Miss Granger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was sitting on the cold dungeon floors alone. If there was any place she was going to definitely run into Draco it would be here. She knew it wasn't the safest place for a Gryffindor muggle-born to be sitting alone but she no longer cared. She needed to know that her friend was alive.

Draco had not contacted her in two days. She had spoken to him every day since their friendship started. There had to be something very wrong for Draco to not have contacted her for that long or to not have at least seen him around the school.

Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't hold them back, not that she cared. She just knew something was wrong. So with a blank look on her face and unstoppable tears she sat on the floor just waiting for hours. She wouldn't move until she saw him.

Just then she noticed a billowing black figure striding towards her, but she did not look in its direction.

Severus slowed down as he noticed the tears running down her lovely face. Not sure what was wrong he quickly knelt down next to her to see if she was injured.

"Miss Granger, are you hurt?" he said as he worriedly checked over her body for any problems.

"No," Hermione whispered a one-word answer to his question. Nothing was wrong with her physically. But emotionally she was a wreck, but she couldn't tell her snarky Professor Snape that.

Severus then looked into her eyes and saw the anguish that was there. He knew she was worried about Draco. What other problem could possibly cause her this much pain.

He then did the last thing that Hermione ever expected him to do. He took out a piece of black cloth and began dabbing away the tears on her cheeks and eyes. His hand then caressed her cheek gently and nudged it to look into his eyes. When their eyes met sparks flew.

Hermione was instantly calmed when she looked into the depths of his onyx eyes. She put her hand on top of the one that was on her cheek and held it closer.

After a few seconds Severus finally removed his hand and helped the distraught girl off the cold floor.

"Miss Granger, I have news of Draco. I can't discuss it here but follow me and I will bring you to him," Severus said tenderly towards the young woman. With that he offered her his hand and she grasped it in return.

Severus then headed down the hallway towards his quarters with the young woman in tow.

Hermione was in for the shock of her life. He just hoped she could handle it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the short chapter. Should I continue? Let me know!


	5. Reunited

Hey guys!!!! Thanks to my most loyal reviewers…you know who you are. The saga continues….but I still don't own it.

Chapter 5

Reunited

Severus escorted the still crying woman down the hallway. Her hand felt so warm and small in his and he was dreading the moment he would have to let go. Nothing had ever felt so right, yet so wrong, she was his student after all.

Right before the doorway to his dungeons he stopped before entering. He turned to make sure she was still doing alright and in doing so dropped her hand from his. He hated that distraught look on her face and would do anything to make it disappear.

"Miss Granger, Draco is not in a good condition right now. He will live so do not be frightened of the way he looks," Severus warned. He saw the fear in her eyes and tried to appease it.

With a quick nod of Hermione's head the two carefully entered Severus' rooms. It immediately smelled of blood and Hermione had a feeling it was Draco's. She knew he was fine but she had to see him for herself in order to believe it.

When she finally laid eyes on him she breathed a sigh of relief. Although he didn't look good like Severus said, at least she knew he was alive. His face was bruised and the hundreds of scars were a bright pink like that had just been healed. He was breathing heavily, but at least he was breathing.

She sprinted to his bedside where she felt the never-ending tears amplify in number. Hermione held Draco's hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it with the pad of her thumb. He looked too peaceful to wake while sleeping like that.

"Let's let him sleep for awhile. He's had a rough couple of days," Severus quietly whispered in Hermione's ear as he gently grabbed her by the shoulder and guided her into his living room.

Severus took a seat on his couch to wait out the next few hours with Hermione sitting right next to him. She looked visibly more relaxed and but definitely more exhausted. With that she fell asleep in Severus' lap. Her hair sprawled everywhere and her lovely, angelic face was directed towards him.

Severus had never been in this situation before. This young woman had trusted him enough to fall asleep on him. He wondered if he should move her but decided against it. She needed undisturbed sleep right now and he would let her rest any way she pleased.

So he summoned his favorite book to his side, _Most Potente Potions_, and began reading.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's eyes flickered open and she realized where she was. In her Potion Professor's lap. She quickly sat up and straightened out her hair and clothes to fix her disheveled state. When she glanced at Severus he raised an eyebrow at her and she immediately blushed. The embarrassing moment ended just in time.

They both turned when they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Draco! I'm so glad you're alive! I've been worried sick about you," screamed Hermione at her best friend as she jumped into his arms for a hug.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be. Please, Hermione, take a seat on the couch," said Draco in a serious tone, "We have much to discuss."

Hermione glanced between the two men. Neither would make eye-contact with her. She slowly made her way to the couch to brace herself for what must be awful news. Draco took the seat across from her while Severus was to the left. There was silence in the room.

"Ok, what's going on you two? What could possibly be so bad that you can't tell me?" said Hermione half-jokingly to ease the tension in the small room.

"Hermione, last night my father summoned me to the Manor," Draco whispered, "He made me join the Dark Lord's ranks."

"I thought that's what happened, but I didn't want to believe it. Did he make you take the mark? Damn, I thought we would have more time than this, your father is so bloody stupid," Hermione shouted. She couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't even have time to formulate a decent plan to keep him out of the Death Eaters.

"No, I didn't take the mark, but soon I will have to. The Dark Lord gave me a mission to complete. A very difficult mission that may very well be impossible. I…." Draco's voice faltered and he couldn't say the words to Hermione. He couldn't condemn her when she finally seemed content to just see him alive. He looked away from her in shame and put his hands in his hair to hold back the sobs.

"What? You can tell me," Hermione whispered in Draco's direction. It was clear that he was having a very hard time with this. She wondered if he would ever tell her what was going on.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…what Draco is trying to tell you is that the Dark Lord wants you dead. And Draco must bring you to him," Severus murmured to the woman on his right.

She looked at him with disbelief. Never had he seen Hermione speechless in all the years that he had known her. He had always wished for it, but now he wanted to take that wish back with everything he had. Nothing is more hopeless than Hermione Granger without the answer.

Severus slowly put his arm around the girl's shoulders and brought her into his chest. He set his chin on top of her head and rubbed comforting circles on her back with his hand. Hermione did not move, she just let Severus hold and reassure her.

"Do not worry Hermione. We will not let anything happen to you. We're going to figure out a plan to save you both. Nobody is being condemned here," Severus whispered into Hermione's sleek hair.

The young witch remained in Severus' strong arms for comfort. She knew that between the three of them a successful plan would be formed. If they couldn't do it, it wasn't possible.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," said Draco emotionally. If it wasn't for him she would be safe and happy, he doesn't deserve a friend like her.

With that Draco left to go back to his bed. He got exhausted too easily and would be no use without some rest.

"I will save you, Hermione. Everything will be alright," Severus said into Hermione's ear while gently rocking her to sleep in his arms. This felt so right. But he wished it was under different circumstances.

Tomorrow morning they would formulate their genius plan. But tonight, they needed to rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Pretty short I know. Oh my faithful reviewers, let's hear some more _awesome_ responses. And you readers, let's see some _reviews_!!!!

Besides….I update MUCH faster when I get those helpful reviews! So push the button!


	6. Hold On

I'm finally back after the worst semester of my life. But thanks for sticking around!!!! Once again, I don't own it I just mess around with the characters.

Chapter 6

Hold On

The early morning dawn came too soon for Severus and Hermione. With the lovely young woman wrapped safely in his arms Severus knew that no harm would ever come to her. But there was class today and he reluctantly had to let her go.

Gently he caressed her arm to get the sleeping woman to wake. With a few blinking of the eyes and a big yawn Hermione finally woke up but continued to just lay on her Professor's chest. She looked up to see Severus looking right back at her with what can only be described as love shining in his eyes.

Severus wanted nothing more than to close the gap between the two of them and give her the most passionate kiss but he knew if would not be proper to do so. He could not take advantage of his student and be alright with the fact. So he carefully sat them both upright on the couch and started to play with the curly strands of auburn hair that came down right past Hermione's shoulders.

"Class will begin soon and people cannot see you leaving my chambers this early in the morning. As much as I would love for you to stay I must say good-bye until later this evening, Hermione," Severus whispered just quietly enough to not seem harsh with his words.

With that Hermione slowly got off the couch and straightened her hair and clothes. She gave him one quick glance before making her way to the door of his private chambers.

"Thank you for the comfort last night, it means more to me than you know. I'll see you later this evening to form our plan I guess," Hermione said shyly over her shoulder to the dark man on the couch.

She then exited his chambers and headed for her own to get ready for another extremely long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus leaned back into the couch and thought about the events that had transpired in the last 24 hours. How did his life become so complicated in such a short amount of time? Everything he cares about is about to be destroyed and all he can do is sit back and try to formulate some impossible plan to save it all. He didn't know if such a plan even existed. Sacrifices would most likely have to be made.

As much as he didn't want to get up off the couch and start his day, he knew he would eventually have to so he began to rise. He quietly made his way towards his own bedroom where Draco was recovering to check on his injured patient.

Draco was laying wide awake in bed also going over the events of the past day. He was in much pain but knew he would have to attend classes today in order to keep his cover from being blown….it would be an exhausting day.

Severus started performing a few more medicinal spells to make sure that Draco did not have any further injuries from his torture. After giving Draco a clean bill of health he helped the boy up off the bed and to the door of his chambers.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I don't know what we are going to do. I have been going over different plans in my head all night and I have come up with nothing that could possibly work. I have put Hermione's life in danger and I don't know if I can save her and myself. I'm so sorry to have dragged you and Hermione into this," Draco said with anguish clearly apparent in his voice.

"Don't worry. We will figure out something, there must be a way to save everyone," Severus said with a hint of false hope. He hoped what he said is true but the plan was looking bleak, "I will see you later tonight in my chambers to discuss the plan."

With that Draco went to begin his whole day of classes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus couldn't concentrate all day in his classes. He assigned every class an essay to write during their class period so he didn't have to monitor all the fools and their exploding cauldrons. All he could think about was the plan…or the lack of one at this point. They did not have much time and the plan they had to formulate must be flawless.

Frustration was written across his face and every student knew not to approach him with mundane questions. Today was not the day to mess with the Potions Master.

By his last class before dinner Severus had come up with one plan in case nothing better was made. But he would not use this plan. He could not use this plan. Too many innocent souls would be lost if he put this plan into motion. He wouldn't even utter a mention of this plan to anyone. He would lose everything important to him if he did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a grueling day of classes that not one of the three even cared about, Hermione, Severus, and Draco re-convened back in Snape's chambers after dinner.

Hermione had to sneak away from Ron and Harry one more time and was worried that they were becoming suspicious. She couldn't lose their friendship because of her new ones with Draco and Severus. But for one more night they would be fine without her.

As all three began to take their seats on the couch in Severus's study, the atmosphere in the room became tense. A plan had to be made tonight in order to have it perfected in the short time they had.

After a few minutes of silence the three still had nothing to say to one another.

"So what's the brilliant plan?" Hermione asked to hopefully get a plan in motion. The two men once again avoided eye contact with her and she knew that there was no good news once again.

"I couldn't think of a single plan that would save both of our lives. It is my fault we are in this mess and I will take the consequences and fail my mission…it's the least I can do," Draco said sadly.

"No! I will not allow this nonsense! There is not way I am letting you sacrifice yourself in my place!" Hermione jumped up off the couch and began yelling. "I can't believe that you even said that!"

Draco then grabbed her hands to try to calm her and let her see reason.

"This is the only way. I have been wracking my brain all day and night to come up with a better solution but there is none. I have to do this," Draco said softly while looking directly into Hermione's eyes. Her eyes began to fill with tears once more at the thought of losing one of her best friends to that monster because of her.

"There must be another way, Draco," Hermione pleaded.

"There is one way," Severus chimed in softly, "But it is not the plan that I ever wanted to implement. It will be very risky, almost suicidal, for all of us. I don't know if I will allow us to do this."

Severus looked at both his students and saw the hope flicker in their eyes. But he couldn't do this to them. He couldn't condemn Hermione to this fate. She is strong but even the strongest could easily fail this mission. He promised to keep her safe and by presenting this plan he would be putting her in mortal danger. But it was the best chance they had.

"What is the plan, Severus?" Hermione said as she sat down next to him. The love in his eyes was apparent and she knew this plan might be asking for too much from their mentor. But she had complete trust in him. He would be the one to get them out of this situation unscathed.

"Hermione must join the ranks of the Death Eaters."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Evil cliffie I know!!!!! REVIEW my loves!


	7. Divided We Fall

OK everyone I'm back! I'm going to try to update every weekend now that I might have more time. Enjoy as always!

Chapter 7

Divided We Fall

"Hermione must join the ranks of the Death Eaters."

Severus lost eye contact with both of them as he allowed them the time to let this idea sink in. He couldn't believe that he had uttered the words that he promised himself he wouldn't. None of them were ready to put this plan into motion, but it now had to be done.

Hermione slowly sunk to her knees on the ground as the new plan washed over her. Never in a million years would she have ever considered joining the Death Eaters…until now. The choice was easier then she would have believed.

Draco jumped out of his chair and began yelling at Severus with immense anger.

"No! That's the craziest plan ever! I will not allow this to happen, Severus! This is my responsibility and I will not subject Hermione to this fate because of me and my father's choices," Draco shouted angrily at the dark man sitting on the couch in front of him. He then began to pull his hair with his clenched fists to try to quell the intense fury that had built up inside of him.

"I don't like it either, Draco. Never would I willingly subject the ones I care about most to the same horrific fate that I voluntarily chose years ago. But if the Dark Lord wants Hermione he will get her one way or another. This way we at least get to spare your life in the meantime and get another brilliant spy into his ranks. Think about what this could mean for the side of the light," Severus said with resounding force, "This war could end much faster than either side ever intended. It could end faster than the Dark Lord could be prepared for."

"I see how it is. Anything for the war effort, right Severus?" Draco spat with unnecessary hatred, "Anyone you kill along the way is just another bonus, right?"

Severus then quickly rose from his seat on the couch and approached the young man in front of him. He towered over young Draco and looked menacing in all his glory, any man would be frightened. He leaned in so close he was nose-to-nose with Draco.

"You think is part of the game, Draco? You think all I care about is this war? It doesn't matter who I kill along the way as long as I come out on top in the end? You are so bloody ignorant! The one woman I finally care about now has a bounty on her head! I now have to drag her into something that I wouldn't wish upon any person let alone the person I love!" Severus screamed in the face of the young man. He then grabbed Draco by the shoulder and pulled out his wand and put it to Draco's neck, "Don't you ever dare accuse me of such selfish motives again or it will be the last thing you ever do!" He whispered quietly and he thrust his wand deeper into the boy's neck.

"I'm not afraid of you Severus. Go ahead and kill me, it's nothing the Dark Lord won't do in the matter of days any way." Draco spat into Severus's face with pure malice.

Severus began to utter a curse when someone grabbed him and made him break off in mid-word.

"Stop this madness!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed Severus's shoulders and began to try unsuccessfully to pull him away from Draco, "Look at what you have become already! This plan is pulling us apart and we haven't even started it yet." Hermione gave another tug on Severus's shoulders to jolt him back into sanity.

Severus quickly came to his senses and put his wand back to his side. He allowed Hermione's hands to guide him back to his original place on the couch from where he watched Draco take a seat on the chair across from him.

Hermione started to pace back and forth in front of the two men. She tried to slow her breathing back to normal after what had just occurred between her two friends.

"Let's get one thing straight," Hermione said as she made eye contact with each man, "This is my decision. I get to choose my own fate and nothing either of you do can change that. Killing each other won't help the matter. In order to get through this alive we have to stick together, there can be no more feuds now or at any other time. We have to trust in the choices that each person makes. I trust you both with my life and I hope you trust me with yours as well."

Each man had the decency to look ashamed at the events that had just transpired. They acted like crazed lunatics and knew that Hermione was right. Together they would win, but divided they would surely fail.

"I'm doing this. I'm joining the Death Eaters. It's my final decision." Hermione stated with finality.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. There was no reason to fight over this any longer. There was a plan to put in motion and a short time to do it. Slowly he rose out of his chair, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and left Severus's chambers without a word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione watched Draco's back as he walked to the door. She knew that he had accepted the plan and would no longer be a hindrance to its success. She shifted her eyes back to the man on the couch who was staring back.

In all the mayhem she didn't have the time to really digest what Severus had said. He cared for her…actually loved her. She had discovered similar feelings long before Severus said those words out loud today. This felt so right.

Severus rose out of his chair while still locking eyes with his love. He slowly approached Hermione and stood in front of her. He towered over her more than he did Draco. But this was different. He was no longer menacing and dangerous, but humble and gentle. His hand reached out to her cheek and began rubbing small, soothing circles on it with his thumb. She sighed with relief as she felt all the anguish of the day melt away with his touch. He then bent his head slightly so his lips were just millimeters away from her ear. His breath was hot on her neck and comforted her even more.

"I meant it all," Severus whispered softly into Hermione's ear. His hand continued to caress her cheek and hold her ear close to him. "Surely you must have known before now how I feel about you. I am a very private man but you have shattered my defenses. And I can't say that I am upset about it. In fact, I've never been happier," his voice faltered before it began once more.

"I love you, Hermione," Severus whispered so quietly she barely heard it.

Hermione's eyes began to water once more with the tears that seem to always be there. But these tears were different. No longer was she sad or angry, she was finally joyful.

Startled by her tears Severus began to back away from the woman and turned away from her.

"I never intended to make you cry. If this is all too much for you I will never utter a word of it again. Just say the word," Severus said as his voice began to quiver with emotion. It hurt so much to be turned down by the woman he loves more than life itself. But he would not hurt her with the way he feels.

Just as he thought his heart had been broken he felt a small, warm hand begin to caress his cheek. His eyes connected with hers once more and he then saw the smile that was on her face.

"You are a silly man! I have never been so happy in my life," Hermione said while slightly giggling as the tears then began to run down her lovely cheeks.

"I love you too, Severus," Hermione said to the man in front of her.

With that Severus lifted her off her feet and into his arms. He then bent his head down far enough to brush her lips ever so slightly with his. Hermione deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of his head. Her mouth granted his tongue entrance and began to intertwine with hers. The two could not get enough of the other and hoped this moment would never end. The kiss lasted until the both of them had to come up for air. It was the most perfect kiss either had ever had.

Out of breath, Severus set Hermione back onto the ground. He loathed letting go of her but he knew it was necessary. He would not move too fast for her. He would not scare her away now that he finally had her in his arms.

They then sat down and just held each other for the rest of the evening. Severus toyed with Hermione's hair while she nuzzled into his broad chest.

"As much as I hate to do this, I must get back to my rooms before the boys begin to worry," Hermione told Severus as she began to remove herself from him.

"I understand, love. I'll see you tomorrow when we will begin training. Good night," Severus whispered as he kissed her forehead ever so gently.

Hermione reluctantly backed away from the man she loved and headed towards the door of his chamber. With one last glance over her shoulder she exited into the dark corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Not too long I know…but lots to think about! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! It really helps me stay motivated and develop my story. Any ideas for the plot? Comments? Let me know!


	8. Bury Me in Armour

As promised I'm trying to update every weekend. Don't own it but wish I did.

Chapter 8

Bury Me in Armor

Sweat was pouring down Draco's face and running into his eyes. The quick movements of his feet carried him across the room helping him to dodge the curses and physical attacks of his wretched opponent. He was doing very well considering he was the underdog in the fight. He fired a spell back at the person he was battling but cursed when it just missed the target. Just as he was about to shout another curse he felt a sharp sting in his leg and hit the floor in pain. The next thing he knew there was a wand at his neck and a witch straddling him while panting to catch her breath.

"You almost had me there for a second, Draco," Hermione breathed into his face, "Too bad I'm faster."

She rolled off his body and offered a hand to help Draco off the cold floor. He grasped it and tugged until he was standing next to her.

"I will beat you one of these days Hermione," Draco said with the airy confidence that reminded her so much of his father.

"Dare to dream," Hermione teased.

She lovingly punched Draco on the arm and laughed. Nobody had expected Hermione to be an expert at wizard dueling, but the DA had helped her with that. Draco on the other hand needed work. He was not completely inadequate, but he was no where near the level that Hermione or Severus had achieved.

"Well done, Hermione. A few more days of training and I'm sure that you could beat the best of the Death Eaters," Severus said lovingly towards the young woman, "Draco, that attempt was abysmal. You haven't disarmed Hermione once in the three days that we have been training! I fail to see the reason why you cannot do better. You will not survive a week in the Dark Lord's ranks at this rate. Concentrate boy!" Snape said sternly to the younger man.

"You think I'm not trying my best, Severus? This isn't easy! And besides, I can't help it that Hermione happens to be a master at dueling," Draco retorted back. He really had been trying his hardest and the lack of encouragement from Severus was really starting to wear on him.

"If you're looking for a pat on the back for your poor efforts don't expect one from me," Severus said harshly," But when you finally do get the feedback you're looking for, you will know that you have done well."

The three of them then took a break from the intense training to get a drink of water and relax for a few minutes. The Room of Requirement really does supply everything you could ever need, water and equipment included. As they leaned against the wall and their breathing slowed the conversation and strategizing began to flow again.

"So what's next for our training, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Since we only have a few days left before you have to stand before the Dark Lord we have to make sure both of your minds are secure so you aren't killed on the spot. We should begin Occlumency and Legilimency training as soon as possible," Severus responded back.

"When?" Draco asked his mentor.

"There's no time like the present," Severus said," Draco, I would like you to continue physical training here while I take Hermione back to my rooms to being her Occlumency training. When I come back I hope, by some miracle, you will be an adequate dueler."

"That's quite funny, Severus, another laugh at my expense. I can't wait to prove you wrong," Draco retorted with determination.

"I certainly hope so, Draco," Severus said as he began to rise off the matted floor, "We will leave you now and return soon."

He held out his hand to Hermione and helped her off the ground as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hand-in-hand they left the Room of Requirement and headed down towards his office, being careful not to let anyone see them together. He loved how her hand fit perfectly into his much larger one. He gripped her hand a little tighter and loved how soft her skin was in contrast to his calloused palms.

As they reached the rooms to his doors he whispered the password and allowed Hermione to pass in before him just like every gentleman should.

"Please take a seat on the chair over there," Severus said while pointing across the room to a wooden chair placed in front of the fireplace. He picked up another chair in the meantime and carried it across the room and placed it in front of the one that she was now seated in.

"I take it you know about the idea behind Occlumency," Severus said. It was less of a question than a statement because he already knew what her answer would be.

"Of course. I read all about it in the library when you were teaching Harry back in fifth year. The idea is for me to close off my mind completely, making it a blank slate. Skilled Occlumens are even able to filter through selected or false memories to feed to their invader without giving away any secrets," Hermione reported while reverting completely back into her know-it-all façade.

"That is correct. I hope that one day you will be able to be skilled enough to feed images, but for now I will be happy enough if you just master the basics. Nothing is more important than maintaining your position as a spy to ensure your safety," Severus said firmly to instill the importance of his message.

"Now clear your mind, Hermione. Think of something calming. Think of a way to banish all memories of your life out of your conscious mind." Severus whispered calmingly to get her to comply.

"Now concentrate. _Legilimens!_" Severus shouted, forcing his way into her mind.

At first all he could see was a big white wall that seemed impossible to get over. But the wall began to crumble quickly as he pushed his way further and further into her mind. Eventually it crumbled to dust and her thoughts came rushing past him in a blur. He then picked out memories at random to see if she could fight him off.

_She was crying in the girl's bathroom floor when a troll's feet appeared at her eyes and she began to scream._

_She was creeping around the corners of Hogwarts with a small mirror in her hand. Just as she began to look around the next corner the eyes of the basilisk locked with hers and her world went black._

_She was crying into Harry's shoulder as he was all scratched up and bleeding, presumably from the dragon, and apologizing profusely and he just held her tight._

_She was looking into Viktor's eyes and his lips descended onto hers ever so gently. _

_She was with Ron and he gingerly began to unbutton the front of her blouse with unsure hands. He then went down to her skirt and unzipped the side as Hermione threw her head back and moaned. His hand began to caress its way down her stomach until it reached the top of her knickers. "Mione, I want you," Ron whispered…._

He was then catapulted from her mind and was suddenly aware that he was back in his rooms.

Hermione was sitting across the room with blood dripping from her nose because of the strain of trying to keep Severus out of her mind. Tears were leaking out of her eyes with humiliation. But her eyes were still locked with his and all he could see was the pain he had caused.

"Those were private. I never wanted you to see that," Hermione whispered with anger towards her partner. "How could you pry yourself into something so personal? Did you just want to find out about my past love life?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself. That is no excuse for what I have done to you. My intention was not to hurt you," Severus said gently as he rose off his seat when he noticed that Hermione had begun to shake from shock.

He took out a piece of black cloth and began to wipe away the blood from her nose and her tears. He then wrapped his arms gently around her body to stop her shaking. At first she tensed when he touched her, but eventually caved in and calmed in his arms. After a few minutes like this the two of them parted and Severus walked back to his chair and took a seat once more.

"Would you like to continue tomorrow?" Severus asked Hermione.

"No, let's do this now. I'm ready and now know what to expect," Hermione responded.

"Are you sure? You look weak and I don't know if this is such a good idea," Severus said hesitantly.

"Just do it Severus!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"_Legilimens!_" Severus complied.

He knew he should have waited until she was completely composed but he knew that this practiced had to imitate real life situations.

Once again he saw the big white wall. So once again he pushed harder to see if it would crumble, and it did. More memories rushed by that he was weary to see.

_She was in the throes of passion with Draco. She was chanting his name over and over as she scratched up and down his back._

_She was bowing at the Dark Lord's feet pledging her unwavering devotion for his cause._

_She was looking into the eyes of her parents as she shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and watched the green light penetrate their bodies._

_She was looking at Severus with hungry eyes, and began to glide over to him and undress him slowly…._

Severus was then shot out of her mind at once and was once again back in his rooms even though he knew he had never left.

He glared at her angrily with the memories he had just seen and quickly rose out of his chair and turned his back on her. He couldn't believe what the girl had just shown him.

Severus turned back around to face Hermione. She just looked at him with an evil smirk on her face and malice in her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE?????? Things will get a little more clear next chapter. Once again give me any ideas that you think would be great for the story! Thanks to jessirose85, past1, and GLoW91 for the awesome reviews!!!!! Love you guys!


	9. Look After You

Happy Friday everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Don't own it…never will 

Chapter 9

Look After You

Severus stared back at the woman he loved. He couldn't believe the memories that were just displayed before him. Clearly he didn't know anything about her.

"What the hell was that?" Severus yelled.

"Severus they…" Hermione responded but was cut off by Severus's tirade.

"No! I can't believe this! I don't want to hear your explanations or excuses. You killed your parents for Merlin's sake! You are not the woman I thought you were, Hermione. Maybe you will make a great Death Eater after all," Severus yelled harshly into Hermione's face.

A hurt look crossed Hermione's face and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was yelling at her with complete hatred. This was the man that just professed his love three days ago!

Severus saw the pain in her face and the anger boiling inside him began to dissipate. He locked eyes with her and he heard her voice whisper something to him.

"They were fake memories, please believe me."

Hermione then looked away from the man she loved. There was a moment of tense silence before she continued.

"I just wanted to show you that I was good at occlumency. I wanted to show you that I will be alright when the time comes to prove myself. I didn't mean to hurt you," Hermione whispered.

Severus felt like a fool. He had immediately jumped to the wrong conclusions and had probably destroyed his relationship with Hermione.

He dropped to his knees before Hermione so he could look up into her eyes from the ground. He grasped her hands in his and tugged them a little to get her to pay attention to him.

"I'm such a prat, Hermione. I didn't know what to think when I saw those memories. It broke my heart to believe that you could do those things and have it not even affect you. I didn't want to hear how you were going to justify your actions because I didn't want to believe that they actually happened. I'm sorry," Severus said compassionately.

Hermione just stood still. She didn't know what to think of Severus in this moment. So she said nothing. After a few seconds Severus continued.

"I know that I have been apologizing a lot tonight. I know that just because I'm apologizing it doesn't make my reaction acceptable. But please, love, forgive me. You are the best thing in my life and I don't want to lose you over a stupid misunderstanding. I love you, Hermione," Severus said with his voice straining with held back emotion.

Hermione then dropped to her knees to be level with Severus and dropped his hands from hers. Slowly she leaned into his chest and let him support her body. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly and ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you too, Severus," Hermione whispered into his muscular chest.

With that Severus placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head and he knew that everything would be alright.

"For what it's worth, I'm very proud of you. If you could trick me with implanted memories like that you will be just fine in front of the Dark Lord. I am so proud, love," Severus whispered into her hair.

The two just sat there for awhile holding each other and drinking in the comfort and love that they provided for each other.

"We should get back to Draco. He's probably wondering what is taking so long," Hermione said regretfully.

"Yes, you are right. As much as I don't want to, we should get going," Severus responded.

He got up off the floor and reached out to Hermione when he gasped in pain. He then clutched his forearm.

In the next second Draco barged through Severus's door also clutching his forearm where the Dark Mark should be. Both men looked at each other and the same horrified looks crossed their faces.

"It's time, Hermione," Severus said, "I believe the Dark Lord wants you tonight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked down at Hermione and he knew she was just as terrified as they were. He turned his attention back to Draco as he heard him begin to speak.

"It's too soon, Severus. She's not ready yet. Can't we just wait out the next couple of days until she is required to go?" Draco whispered to his elder.

"You know just as well as I do that if you do not bring her tonight you may very well not return. In order to truly get into his good graces you must bring her tonight. As much as I don't want her to come, she must if she intends on going through with this plan," Severus tried to whisper to Draco so that Hermione wouldn't hear.

"If she does come tonight she may die before we can even explain that she wants to join! He could kill her instantly or torture her for hours just to hear her scream just because she's is Potter's friend. You know this could happen, Severus. I thought you loved her," Draco said. He had known about their little love affair the entire time. They weren't exactly discrete in his presence after all.

"Gods, Draco! You don't think I know that! You think that I want her to be killed? She has a better chance of survival if she goes with us now, and you know it," Severus whispered back harshly.

Hermione jumped to her feet after the initial shock of the news wore off. She heard everything that the two men were whispering to each other.

"I'm going with tonight. If I'm going to be killed, it will happen either today or in the next couple of days. Tonight is the night. I'm ready," Hermione said to both of the men in front of her.

Both of the men were shocked by her announcement. Severus walked over to her and pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her once more. He was starting to regret even thinking of this crazy plan. He couldn't do this to her!

"Hermione, I think that you should go into hiding. I can't let you do this. I can't protect you there. I love you too much to let you go already!" Severus said," Please just go into hiding for my peace of mind. I just need to know that you are safe," he pleaded shamelessly to try to get her to agree.

Hermione took a step back and looked at the man she loved. He looked completely distraught and she knew that all he wanted to do was protect her. But she was a Gryffindor and she would not run away from her problems.

"Severus, I know you want to protect me but don't worry. I have trained hard and learned enough to keep myself safe. I realize that you will not be able to defend me in front of Voldemort or the Death Eaters, but don't worry. You have taught me well and I will come through this in one piece, I promise." Hermione said.

His arms then tightened around her even more.

"You better keep that promise, Hermione. I can't live without you." Severus whispered into her ear so only she could hear him.

"Alright, I hate to break up this little love fest but if we don't leave soon none of us have to worry about surviving the night," Draco said to the couple in front of him.

All three of them then left the room and rushed towards Hogwarts' outer gates. Severus and Hermione were hand-in-hand once again. Once they got to the gates all three of them stopped.

"Hermione, you should side-along apparate with Draco as he is the one that is supposed to be bringing you to the meeting." Severus said.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. She quickly gave Severus one last embrace and then linked arms with Draco.

"Hermione…"Severus said.

She whipped her head around to look at him. She wondered what he was going to say to her.

"Come back to me, love." Severus said and then with a 'pop' he was gone.

She nodded silently again and then grasped Draco tightly. In the next instant they were gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Really short I know, but I wanted to make sure that you guys got an update this weekend.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

I loved everything you guys told me about last chapter. Keep the ideas coming! They are my muse after all.

Thanks especially to debjunk, dracosbaby08, jessirose85, padslet, lk-hogwarts-headgirl, and glow91 for the awesome reviews! Love you guys!


	10. Tattoos and Torture

Ok everyone, I'm back!!!! Sorry it's been so long and thanks for sticking with me! School controls my life, but I'm going to try harder to stick with my promise of once a week updates. Here's the next chapter, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter 10

Tattoos and Torture

Their feet hit the ground hard, and both of their stomachs were spinning around from the journey. But Hermione knew that her stomach was churning for more than that reason. She didn't know if she would make it through tonight and she was unbelievably nervous to attend her first Death Eater meeting. The only thing keeping her from running was Draco's tight grip on her upper arm. As she looked to her left she saw Severus, at least who she knew to be Severus, since he had his face covered with the standard mask that everyone else but her was wearing. But he had to play his part and didn't react to her gaze and just looked away.

Draco began dragging her towards the center of the circle of people that had now formed. He pulled her arm forcefully to get her to kneel in front of Voldemort. She looked up from her place on the ground to see the most horrifying person she had ever seen, if he could even be classified as a person any more. His red slit of eyes and disfigured body commanded the attention of every person in the room. Clearly everyone was frightened of him, and who could blame them.

"My Lord, I brought you the gift you requested," Draco said to Voldemort reverently, silently praying inside that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Well done, young Draco. I did not expect you to complete your task so easily, maybe you will be a greater asset then I first predicted. Rise and come before me," Voldemort commanded to the young man in front of him.

Immediately obeying his order, Draco quickly rose off the ground and approached the Dark Lord, careful to keep his eyes lowered to the ground to show respect.

"Give me your arm," Voldemort ordered. Draco then lifted his arm and drew back the sleeve and presented it to him. He did not waver for even a second and this made Severus proud. He would make a perfect spy after all.

As Hermione was still kneeling on the ground, she risked a quick glance up to the altar where Voldemort and Draco stood. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She longed to reach out to Draco and help him escape this hell. But she knew that it would do no good so she held her tongue and prepared for the inevitable.

Voldemort drew out his wand and held it directly onto Draco's forearm. He gripped his wrist unnecessarily rough and Draco knew exactly what was about to happen. It would make his father ridiculously proud, which made Draco hate himself. But there was no stopping Voldemort now.

"_Morsmordre!"_ Voldemort yelled.

The pain erupted in his forearm and seeped throughout his entire body like 100 Cruciatus Curses. Draco bit his tongue hard to hold back the yells of pain that tried to escape his lungs. It would not be wise to let the Dark Lord hear his weakness so early in his role as a Death Eater. The pain continued for a few seconds before it finally dissipated. Draco

glanced down at his arm, and there it was. The tattoo he never wanted.

Draco then dropped to his knees and thanked the Dark Lord profusely for his generous gift.

"Welcome to the Circle, Draco. Take your place amongst the chosen ones," Voldemort said to his newest recruit.

Draco slowly backed away from the Dark Lord and into his place in the circle, right between his father and Severus. He quickly glanced at Hermione and found her still kneeling on the ground in the middle of the circle. He prayed to whatever gods were out there that they would keep Hermione safe. That she would survive what was about to happen to her.

"Now, let's see exactly what Draco brought me," Voldemort said disgustingly smooth. He approached Hermione on the ground as she maintained her kneeling position. He circled her like a hawk stalking its prey.

"My, you are very pretty aren't you? Too bad you're a Mudblood. I could've used you in my ranks," Voldemort spat out.

"My Lord…." Hermione began to say before her body erupted in the most intense pain she had ever experienced.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort yelled.

As her body was writhing on the floor and gasps of air were trying to enter her lungs, all Severus and Draco could do was stand there and watch. It took Severus's entire will-power to stand there and watch his love in that kind of pain by the man he hated most in the entire world. His fingers clenched into a fist at the sides of his body were the only indication that Hermione's agony was affecting him at all.

After minutes, which seemed like hours, Voldemort released the curse on the young woman at his feet.

"You think you have the privilege to speak to me without my permission? My you are quite a presumptuous little thing," Voldemort whispered down to her. The group of Death Eaters around him were chuckling a bit to show support for their Lord.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort yelled once again at Hermione.

Hermione's body was in agony once more. She held back her screams to improve her chances of getting in his ranks, but she didn't know how much longer she would last. She just prayed that she would pass out. Anything would be better than this pain, even death. Just as fast as it was casted, it was finally lifted. Hermione once again went back to her kneeling position on her shaking arms and legs. Her breathing was heavy and came in gasps but she was determined not to give up.

Severus couldn't take it any longer. He never should've brought her here. What kind of man brings the woman he loves into something like this? He was absolutely disgusted with himself. There was nothing he could do without getting himself killed…or her.

Draco was feeling exactly how Severus was, except he literally did bring her into this position. He quickly looked at Severus and locked eyes with him before he finally made up his mind. He stepped forward, out of his place in the circle, and towards the center. He dropped to his knees once more in front of the Dark Lord and took a huge risk.

"My Lord, she wishes to join your ranks. She wants to betray Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in order to help you win this war. This lowly disgusting Mudblood could be the greatest tool our side could ever have. She will be the key to our success," Draco spoke quickly to make sure the Dark Lord would hear his entire petition before he himself was cursed.

Voldemort froze and turned to where Draco was kneeling at his feet. He had never thought that the girl would want to join him. He was ready to kill her and just be done with her.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort screamed at Draco. He watched in pure enjoyment as the young man writhed before him just as everyone does. Then he lifted the curse and pondered for a moment, then turned on the girl.

"Is this true, Mudblood? Do you wish to betray everyone in your life to join me? You want to be a spy on Dumbledore and Potter?" Voldemort spat at the girl in disbelief.

"Yes, My Lord. Anything for you. I know I am nothing but filth, but I have much to offer. The information I could gain for you could help you end this war quickly. They would never see it coming," Hermione said with authority from her place still on her knees. She was truly convincing.

Severus held his breath, wondering exactly what the Dark Lord would do. Merlin, she better not be getting herself killed right now.

Voldemort seemed to ponder this for awhile, before reluctantly agreeing.

"This plan does seem perfect. But you will have to prove yourself before I allow you to be with us. You will never get my mark for you will never be worthy enough for that. Bring me some information and I will allow you to continue to live. And it better be good," Voldemort spat at her. He then turned to speak to the rest of his followers in the circle.

"Let us welcome Draco to the circle and celebrate the making of our new spy. Enjoy my loyal followers," Voldemort announced to the group and retreated out of the room.

Lucius took this as his cue to begin the festivities of the night. He approached Hermione and began cursing her with all the most wicked curses.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Relashio!"_

He yelled these curses and more at Hermione until he was tired out. From here the rest of the group took over.

If she thought the pain from Voldemort was the worst ever, it felt like a mere pinch compared to what was happening to her now. Blood was rushing from every orifice and her muscles were continuing to writhe uncontrollably and screams were ripping her throat raw. Her lungs felt as if they would explode and every bone in her body seemed to be fractured. How she wished to die! But she knew they would not be that merciful.

Severus and Draco were standing on the sidelines. They could smell her blood in the air and hear her screams reverberating off the stone walls of the room. Severus didn't know how much longer she would last. He couldn't take the sounds of her pain and bones breaking much longer. He needed to save her before she was dead.

"Enough!" Severus yelled loudly at the group before him. All movement ceased and every eye was now upon him, questioning his motives for stopping their fun.

"The Dark Lord would not want his newest spy dead before her first day on the job, now would he? I will take it from here. Disperse!" Severus said to the group dangerously. He was well respected within the ranks because of his high status within the Inner Circle. They knew that disobeying him would certainly mean death.

Hermione's vision was blurry and the voices around her seemed muffled. Her mind was floating in and out of consciousness and her body was mangled and full of blood. There was no way she would survive this. Oh how she wished she would die right now! Suddenly in her line of vision the concerned eyes of Severus were in front of her. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear the words. Her eyes blinked once before her world slipped into blackness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Lots and lots of Drama I know. I'm going to update more regularly now, but reviews always help motivate me.

Thanks to my last reviewers, VladCougar, Elven Maden, Glow91, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, and jessierose85. Lovely reviews all of you!!!!!!!

If you want your name at the bottom of the next chapter, then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. On the Brink

I'm sad that I got so few reviews for the last chapter! But I'm dedicating this chapter to my three favorite reviewers, Glow91, Vladcougar, and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL. Thanks to you this chapter has been written much faster than normal. I hope to get more feedback in the future. Enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter 11

On the Brink

Severus quickly leaned down so he was just an inch away from Hermione's face. Her eyes were glazed over and drooping heavily. He waited until all of his fellow Death Eaters apparated away to show any real emotion. All of this hurt could not be in vain after all.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Severus said right into the young woman's face. She didn't respond, but instead she blinked once and her eyes closed and didn't open again.

"You must stay awake, Hermione!" Severus said with sheer terror in his voice. He began to gently shake her shoulder to try to rouse her with no success. He then scooped her carefully off the ground to avoid further injury and cuddled her close to his chest. Blood was everywhere and he could hear how shallow her breaths were becoming. She wouldn't last much longer in this state.

Severus knew apparition could be dangerous to her fragile body but it was the only way out of this hell-hole. He gave a nod towards Draco as a signal for him to go ahead and apparate. With two smalls 'pops' both men were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they landed outside the gates of Hogwarts, Severus looked down at the person in his arms. She didn't seem to be further injured by the apparition, but she was still in life-threatening danger. He would have to make fast, accurate decisions to save her life.

Severus then turned to Draco and saw the terror in the boy's eyes. He knew Draco was blaming himself for what had happened tonight. But it was just as much his fault as it was Draco's. But they didn't have time to wallow in their self-pity if they were going to save Hermione.

"Draco, we must hurry. She doesn't have much time," Severus said as he began running towards the castle with Hermione in his arms. Good thing it was so late, the students would be petrified to see their Potion's Master in such a distraught state.

As they rushed down the stony hallways towards the dungeons, a small groan was heard from Hermione in his arms.

Severus slowed down and looked into her now conscious eyes and clutched her even closer to his chest.

"Hermione, just hold on a little while longer. Don't give up yet. I love you and I can't live without you," Severus said down to her. Love shown back in her eyes but just as quickly as she gained consciousness she lost it once more. But this time her body went completely limp in his arms and her breathing ceased all together.

Severus noticed this and sprinted the last few steps, screamed out his password, and entered his rooms followed closely by Draco.

But there was one person the Potion's Master had forgotten would be there. The one person that was always in his rooms after a revel to gain valuable information from his spy was there, Albus Dumbledore.

Severus rushed right past him and laid Hermione on his bed. She was still not breathing and Severus could feel her life quickly slipping through his hands. He then whipped out his wand and screamed:

"_Anhelo!"_

Hermione still wasn't breathing. So Severus yelled the charm again and again. He then raised his two fingers to the side of her neck to check her pulse and felt nothing. The love of his life was not breathing and had no heartbeat. She was legally dead.

"No! Hermione, not now! Please! I will not let you go!" Severus yelled down to Hermione.

As the emotion of grief flooded over him and tears streamed down his face he decided to scream the charm once more, even though he knew there was almost no chance that it would work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore had been patiently awaiting his spy to get back from the revel that he was informed would happen tonight, just like any other night there was a revel. As he sat comfortably on Severus's couch he heard a commotion outside the door. He stood up to find out what the noise was about but there was no need. In rushed Severus with a severely bleeding and mangled body in his arms followed by Draco Malfoy. This was a sight he most certainly was not expecting to come across. As Severus swept into his bedroom, Albus followed to offer his medical aide to the poor person.

What he saw when he entered the room was a site he never wished to see. His prized Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, was the practically dead body that Severus was carrying in. Draco stood immediately to the left of Dumbledore and had tears streaming down his face. His fists were clenched at his sides and he just observed the sight before him and prayed that she would survive.

At that moment, Dumbledore saw Severus use the charm that would force the girl to breathe once more. He knew her situation was dire, but that particular charm was used only as a last ditch effort to save a life. It typically was not very successful because the patient was usually too far gone already. Hermione was no different. As the Potion's Master began to scream the charm over and over Albus noticed unusual tears streaming down Severus's face. He just kept screaming it in desperation, an emotion that Albus had never seen in Severus before.

Albus slowly approached the Potion's Master from behind and placed his hand on his shoulder for support. Albus willed all of his power to help Hermione come to life once more as Severus raised his wand one last time to scream the charm that had failed to work thus far.

"_Anhelo!"_

And then there was silence followed by a few tense moments. All three men stood staring at the body of Hermione, the woman that had meant so much too each and every one of them. She was still not breathing. All hope was lost. A small sob escaped Draco as he began to realize he had lost his best friend to a cause that he had dragged her into.

Severus dropped to his knees next to the bed of his beloved. He grasped her now cold hand in his and held it tightly to his cheek. His tears ran over their hands and continued a path down the rest of his face.

"Why, Hermione, why? Why did you leave me here? I love you! Come back to me!" He sobbed loudly before gently kissing her small palm. He reached up with his other hand to caress her blood covered cheek and to place a final kiss on her cold, blue lips. He had lost the love of his life so soon after he had just found her. Oh, how life was cruel.

Just as the group had broken down into uncontrollable sobs, a loud gasping for air was heard from the bed. All three men turned at once to see where the sound had come from.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha! A cruel cliffhanger as punishment for not reviewing! Hehehe

So please, it will only take a minute of your time but mean the world to me! REVIEW PLEASE!!!

What should happen to Hermione? Should she live or die? YOU DECIDE!


	12. Just Breathe

I love you guys! Thanks for the great reviews and keep them coming! I love the feedback. For being such a good audience I'm going to reward you with another chapter in less than a week. Enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter 12

Just Breathe

All three men were sobbing in the now completely silent room. Each of them had lost a special person today, a friend, lover, and prized student. None of Severus's efforts to revive her had worked. She was dead and there was nothing left for them to do but mourn their great loss. Severus was still on his knees at the side of her bed sobbing into her chest and gripping her now lifeless hand with all the strength he had. But just as he thought all was lost he felt her chest expand and quickly rise and heard a gasping for air coming from the woman below him. He looked up at her and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There lying on the bed was Hermione, once legally dead, gasping and choking for air completely alive.

He swiftly retreated off of her body to give her room to breathe. Hermione continued to choke and gasp for more air but her mind was still unconscious. Severus checked her vitals with a few swishes of his wand and was in complete shock of what he saw. Hermione was completely stable. Her blood pressure and heart rate had returned to normal and her breathing was steady once again. Medically, this was an impossibility and Severus knew it. She should not be breathing right now, no matter how many spells he had used on her just a few minutes ago.

Tears began leaking out of his eyes once again as he sat down on the side of his bed next to the woman he loved, who was now alive. His rough hands came up and covered his own face as he broke down into sobs. But these sobs were different from those of a few minutes ago. Despair and emptiness had been replaced with relief and hope. His Hermione would live.

Draco slowly approached the Potion's Master and took a seat right next to him on the bed and began to cry in relief as well. Hermione had certainly turned him into an emotional man and he was sure that Severus was feeling the same exact way. He didn't kill his best friend and he was just as relieved as Severus was.

Albus advanced the few steps towards Severus and Draco. He laid his hand once again on Severus's shoulder as the man before him was sobbing in relief. He would ask questions about Hermione's situation later and how she came to be in this horrific state. But for now, he would provide support for the man that was like a son to him. Once she is well he would get to the bottom of what happened here tonight. With one last squeeze of Severus's shoulder, Albus left the bedroom silently and headed back to his office.

The other two men were left sobbing without words sitting on the bed next to the barely alive Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was thoroughly exhausted from the events that had taken place that night. He had cried his eyes out more than once and was glad to know that his friend was once again alive. He knew that Severus would want some time alone with her so he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed himself up off the bed and exited the bedroom.

Severus knew why Draco had finally decided to leave the room, and for that he was grateful. He needed some time alone with Hermione and it wouldn't do for Draco to be there as well.

He released her hand from his and moved it to cup her cheek ever so softly. Her skin that had once been ice cold and tinted blue was now rosy and warm. A rush of air escaped his lips in a sigh of relief. He had been so close to losing her tonight. He then leaned down so that he was a mere centimeter from her face. His lips then gently touched hers in a small kiss. He swung his legs up onto the bed and lied down next to her, close enough to feel her warmth but not close enough to cause further injury to her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and finally rested his lips right next to her ear.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for coming back to me. I don't know what I would've done without you. You are my life," Severus whispered into her ear. He was so relieved and happy to have his love back. Surely he would've died without her.

"I love you, Hermione," Severus whispered once again into her ear. With that he fell into a dreamless sleep lying next to Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," Hermione groaned as her eyes began to flutter open. The light was streaming into her eyes, causing her to be blind. The pain she was feeling was unbelievable. What had happened to her?

The small groan caused Severus to wake up from his place on the side of her. He looked down into her lovely face to find her eyes blinking open and pain apparent on her face. He jumped out of bed slow enough to not injure her but quick enough to be gone without Hermione noticing before he was back again.

Severus then resumed his place sitting on the side of her bed, but this time with a small bottle clenched in his right hand.

"Hermione, love, can you hear me?" Severus said loud enough for her to hear him in her disoriented state. She grunted back in response, clearly in heaps of pain.

"Good. I have a pain-relieving potion. I'm going to have to sit you up for you to take it. It will hurt though. Ready? On the count of three. One, Two, Three," Severus counted off as he placed his strong arm behind her back and under both arms and carefully pulled her up into somewhat of a sitting position.

A loud scream of pain escaped her lips as her wounds felt like they were pulling apart from being sat up. Her screams pulled on Severus's heart. He had seen her in enough pain in the last 24 hours and he didn't want to be the cause of any more.

As soon as she reached an acceptable height to administer the potion, Severus quickly held the bottle to her lips and helped her drink it. He could immediately see the pain recede from her face and he knew that the potion had taken effect. He slowly lowered her back down to her original place on the pillows. He caressed her face with his left hand and just stared down at her.

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked with her voice raspy from all the screaming from the last 24 hours. Severus grasped her hand in support before breaking the news to her. He thought that she might not remember what happened.

"You were at the revel last night. The Dark Lord accepted you as his spy, for the time being," Severus's voice faltered after this. He didn't know how to tell her gently. "But the other Death Eater's were not as happy to see you join, especially Lucius. They tortured you and there was nothing Draco or I could do but watch…" Severus broke off as a sob entered his throat.

"Severus, you did what you could. Obviously it was enough because I'm here aren't I? I made it through," Hermione whispered to Severus to appease his guilt.

With this remark Severus swiftly stood up and began to pace the room with his hands covering his face once again. Hermione was perplexed by what he was doing, what happened to make him react like this?

"You didn't make it. You were dead Hermione, for minutes. Those were the longest minutes of my life. There was nothing I could do to save you. You were dead! And it was my own entire fault for bringing you to that stupid meeting. I killed you!" Severus screamed in guilt at her from across the room. Tears were once again streaming down his face.

"Severus, it wasn't your fault! Lucius is the one to blame. You saved me! Without you I would definitely still be dead," Hermione said back with as much strength as she could muster. She couldn't believe that she had died last night and least of all the Severus was blaming it on himself.

"You don't understand, Hermione. You were blue and cold and there was blood everywhere. Your breathing and heartbeat ceased to exist; you were limp in my arms. Do you know what that did to me? Here I had finally found you and within a week you were gone, after you had promised to come back to me. I love you, Hermione! And I almost killed you! What kind of man does that to the woman he loves?" Severus ranted at her to try to get her to understand.

"I kept my promise, Severus. I'm here, alive, talking to you right now. It doesn't matter what did or didn't happen. I'm here now. And I love you. Don't give up on us yet," Hermione begged to the man in front of her with tears storming down the sides of her cheeks.

Severus finally looked over to her as she spoke and noticed the tears on her cheeks. He had caused her enough physical pain and now here she was crying because of him just minutes after she woke up from her life-threatening experience. He rushed over to her side and wrapped his arms gently around her body. She leaned into his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably with a death grip on the front of his shirt. She would never let him go.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was angry with myself for letting you get hurt like that. I will never leave your side. I love you more than life itself. I'm so sorry," Severus whispered into the unruly hair on top of her head. Her sobbing continued for a few more minutes before it ebbed off into small hiccups. She began to be overcome by sleep so she cuddled deeper into Severus's chest.

"I love you too, Severus," She whispered before sleep finally took her once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Awwwwwwww yayyyy! Hermione lived!

As always thanks to my awesome reviewers, Glow91, padslet, debjunk, and anon!!! love you guys!

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Should Hermione, Severus, and Draco come clean about what's going on to Albus, Harry, and the Order????? Or should they keep it a secret until the end? I haven't decided yet….YOU DECIDE!!!


	13. Schemes

I have had some time on my hands lately so I'm devoting it all to you guys by writing new chapters! Here's a new one for you! Enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter 13

Schemes

The early Sunday morning light did not have to reach the dungeons for Severus to know that it was around dawn. Years as a spy had given him an internal clock that was never wrong, even in the dark depths of the dungeons. He looked down into his arms and found Hermione sleeping peacefully and looking angelic. He silently checked for the rising and falling of her chest that indicated that she was still breathing, and it was there. He couldn't help but check. Once more he thanked the gods that she was still alive. He would always be thankful for that.

Severus gradually leaned down so his nose buried just deep enough into the soft curls of her honey-brown hair. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and worked little by little down and across her face until he firmly kissed her lips. Hermione responded by opening her mouth just slightly welcoming his tongue into her mouth. The intertwining of their tongues became heated and each wrestled for dominance before Severus pulled back in defeat. He placed one last kiss on her lips and breathing heavily raised himself off of her now very awake body.

"How are you feeling?" Severus murmured to Hermione, still looking deeply into her eyes.

"Much better, considering I was dead just a few hours ago," Hermione responded with a small giggle to lessen the serious tension between them. She knew Severus still felt bad about what happened, but it was time to forget and move on. Hopefully humor would help.

"That's good to hear, love. But unfortunately because of the events of last night, a few more people have to know what is going on with our plan," Severus said seriously. He wasn't quite ready to joke about her death yet. But he wasn't about to reprimand her and get into another fight. He had been cruel enough last night and she didn't need to have more stress while she was recovering.

"What do you mean? No one should know but you, Draco, and the rest of the Death Eaters. No one else was there and I hope you weren't careless enough to make a big commotion," Hermione said with a hint of anger and disappointment.

Severus sat up in the bed and leaned his back against the headboard. He looked down at his hands to avoid eye contact with Hermione.

"Hermione, I didn't know what to do last night. I lost all rational thought with you in that state in my arms. I wasn't thinking. But don't worry, it was only Dumbledore that saw us. He was waiting for me to return in my rooms," Severus said to her while still looking at his hands.

At this Hermione struggled to sit up to look Severus square in the face. Severus saw her struggle and although he didn't want to meet her fury he knew she would be even more enraged if he didn't help her. So he once more lifted her under her arms into a sitting position. As soon as she was up she harshly pulled away from his arm and her breath hitched at the sudden pain. But that wouldn't stop her anger.

"Merlin, Severus! This was supposed to be kept a secret! He's going to kick me out of school and send me straight to Azkaban! And you consider yourself the Order's best spy?!? Damn it!" Hermione yelled at him. She was beyond angry at the stupid risk that Severus had taken, with her life and Draco's alike.

"I know, Hermione, and I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I would like to see what you would've done if the situations were reversed. And besides I'm not worried about Dumbledore kicking you two out of school by any means. He's just going to expect reports from you and Draco after every revel. He may seem like a senile, old bat but he knows how to keep his students and spies safe. He will just expect us to explain exactly what happened last night," Severus told Hermione calmly. She was worked up enough for the both of them after all.

"How am I going to explain what happened to me last night even though I don't remember any of it? He's going to want to know," Hermione said with a little more control.

"That's what's great about Dumbledore. He is too trusting, being a Gryffindor after all. He will believe any story that we tell him. That's one thing you will learn being a spy, never tell either side the whole story. Just tell enough to keep them satisfied," Severus said with a wily smirk smeared across his face. He was a Slytherin through and through.

Hermione smirked back realizing the genius of this plan. She wouldn't have to tell him the truth, just some twisted form of it.

"But only one last question remains. Will we tell him of my role with the Death Eaters or merely tell him I was kidnapped and valiantly saved from his clutches by you and Draco?" Hermione asked the expert spy.

"We could spin this tale either way, but I believe that Dumbledore should be made aware of your status as a Death Eater spy. The rest of the Order doesn't need to know. Too many people knowing will increase the risk of you being caught. Dumbledore will most likely make accommodations for you and Draco to be able to escape the castle quickly for revels. If Dumbledore is told, your life as a spy will be much easier. And even though he is a little batty he is quite good at keeping secrets," Severus informed her, in his best teaching persona.

"Alright. But if anything doesn't go as planned, you better Obliviate him. We can't risk it," Hermione said seriously. She couldn't risk her education just because Severus was careless one night.

"Yes, of course, love. I should go get Draco and bring him down here so we can inform him of our plans before we all are called up to the Headmaster's office," Severus said curtly.

He began to rise out of his sitting position on the bed and put his shoes back on to go fetch the young man. As he was tying his shoelaces he felt a small, warm hand touch his shoulder. He turned towards her and waited for her to speak.

"What should I tell Harry and Ron? I'm sure they have noticed that I haven't been around all weekend. They will start asking question and I'm not sure how I should respond. I don't know if I could lie to them about something this big and have our friendship survive," Hermione said sadly to Severus. Those boys were the most important people besides Severus and Draco in her life. She didn't want to lose them.

Severus moved his hand to cover hers on his shoulder. He knew that she was upset about the prospect of losing her two best friends over this situation that she had no control over. She never asked to join the Death Eaters after all; the decision was mostly forced on her.

"Love, we will figure that out when the time comes. Those two are so thick-headed maybe they didn't even notice you went missing," Severus snickered at her to ease the tension in the room.

Hermione hit him with her other hand for making a jibe at her friends. The small smile on her face indicated that she knew it was in good fun.

"I'm going to go retrieve Draco now. I'll be back in a few minutes and then we will all wait for Dumbledore's inevitable call," Severus told her.

He leaned down and planted one last kiss on her lips and left before it became too heated.

Once he was gone from view, Hermione flopped back down into a laying position on her bed and felt her eyes close once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: A little short I know, but I decided to post it as a little treat :) Not too much action, kind of an in-between chapter.

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Especially emilyaten, karla1980, Glow91, jessirose85, looneylovey, and lk-hogwarts-headgirl!!! You guys seriously helped me choose the further direction of this story.

Now, I know lot of you out there have put me on alert or favorite and haven't reviewed! So I'm not updating until I get at least 10 REVIEWS!!! That's right 10! I know you guys can do it!


	14. Half Truths

Well, I was going to wait until I actually got 10 reviews but I was torturing everyone involved. Close enough, so good work everyone! Sorry my life has been really crazy, but here's another chapter for you. Happy Reading!

Chapter 14

Half Truths

Severus, Draco, and Dumbledore all arrived into Severus's chambers and made their way to his bedroom for their meeting. Hermione wasn't quite up to leaving her bed yet, so it was agreed that they should convene near her. The three men pulled up chairs in a half circle around one side of the bed for easy conversation.

Hermione was still sleeping when they finally got settled so Severus gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she relaxed when she saw Severus. He once again put his arm behind her back and under her arms to lift her into a comfortable sitting position and took his place back in his chair.

There was silence among the four for a few minutes. No one wanted to utter the first word, afraid of where the conversation might lead.

"Lemon Drop, anyone?" Dumbledore asked while fishing around in the pockets of his robes looking for the offending items.

All three of them shook their heads. Everyone knew that Dumbledore spiked his favorite treats with a mild truth serum. It would not do to give him all the information he asked for.

"Shall we start at the beginning?" Dumbledore asked the rest of the room with a grin plastered across his face.

Hermione and Draco stayed silent and looked towards Severus, indicating that he should take the lead.

"Albus, last night there was a revel as you know. Unfortunately, Lucius decided it was time for Draco to take over the family business. Draco had no choice in the matter but was ordered to take the Dark Mark last night," Severus began.

"Is this true, Draco?" Dumbledore asked the boy sadly. He never liked to see his students being forced into turning to the dark side. They were too young to be mixed up in all of this after all. But it was only a matter of time before the young Malfoy was forced to join the Death Eater's. He was just hoping that he would at least last until graduation.

"Yes, sir. But I beg of you. Please don't kick my out of Hogwart's and send me to Azkaban! I will do anything! I know you could always use more spies. I could help you if you let me," Draco pleaded desperately to the Headmaster falling to his knees on the ground before him.

"Of course, son. I will expect updates after every revel though. But most importantly, I do not want you to flaunt the fact that you are a Death Eater to the other students. We must be discreet. If I hear word around school that you have been found out by the other students I will have no choice but to expel you. Heed my warning," Dumbledore said compassionately to the young man sitting next to him. It would be great to have another spy, but he wished it would not have to be at the price of the innocence of one of his students.

Draco nodded his head in understanding and relaxed with relief. He slowly got up off of his knees and returned to sit in his chair. He knew everything would be alright now for he would be staying at Hogwart's after all.

"Now, let's move onto the next frightening explanation. What happened at the revel last night? How did Miss Granger end up in that dreadful state last night?" Dumbledore turned once again to Severus.

Severus took a deep breath mentally deciding what to tell the old man before he began speaking. He took a quick look at Hermione and she nodded indicating that she wanted him to tell Dumbledore the closest explanation to the truth as possible.

"Unfortunately Draco was not the only student to take the Dark Mark last night, Albus," Severus said shamefully. How he wished he could've stopped the events of last night when he had the chance.

"Who else, Severus? Is it another one of your snakes?" Dumbledore asked with concern. He leaned towards the Potion's Master with anticipation.

"I did, sir," Hermione said with all the confidence she could muster from her place in bed. She then looked towards Severus who was looking at the ground shaking his head in disappointment in himself.

Dumbledore was now on his feet. Never had Severus seen Dumbledore so upset. She was his prized student after all and had just made the worst decision of her life.

"Why would you do such a thing, Miss Granger? Who forced you to do it? Was it Severus? Draco? Why would you forsake your friends to join something so evil?" Dumbledore questioned the young woman with fury. He couldn't understand why one of the Golden Trio would betray the Order in this way.

Hermione tried to push herself up further off of the bed and made it far enough so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. She was panting with exhaustion but she had to be closer to Dumbledore so he could see the strength and determination that she possessed.

"No one forced me to do this, sir. I chose this path on my own. Severus and Draco just helped me get my way in. I came to them with my decision and gave them no other option but to let me join his ranks," Hermione started," I told them I would've found a way in either way, but this way would be the safest. After much deliberation and arguing they finally agreed. I trained with the two of them for a few weeks before I joined the Death Eaters last night. They tortured me until almost death, but it was worth it. I now have the trust of Voldemort and access to information that even Severus could get. Voldemort believes that I will be spying on Harry and the Order and that I will be invaluable to his cause. But in reality I will be helping the Order defeat him from within his own circle of trust. This plan will work, sir. There is nothing to worry about," she ended.

Dumbledore just looked gob-smacked and continued to stare and the young woman in front of him silently.

Hermione then rose to her feet shakily so she could impose more of her confidence on the old man. She had to prove she was able to hold her own as a Death Eater.

"Do not blame Severus or Draco for my decisions, sir, for they are my own. I will succeed at my task. There is nothing more to worry about. The hardest part is now over," Hermione told the Headmaster even though she knew that the hardest was yet to come. She just wanted to put his mind at ease to makes their lives easier.

"Under no circumstances am I happy with your decision, Miss Granger. What you have done is foolish and unnecessary, but what's done is done. I will expect the same updates and expectations from you as I do Mr. Malfoy. I will give you both access to the underground tunnels to Hogsmeade for apparition to revels. But that is all I can offer you two. I am severely disappointed in both of you and I hope that you make it to see the end of this battle," Dumbledore said to both of his students.

"Yes, sir," both of them nodded their heads in response.

"And Severus, keep an eye out for both of them. You all need to trust in each other because you will have no one else," Dumbledore told the Potion's Master.

"Of course, Albus," Severus responded.

"Severus, I would also like to see you in my office tomorrow night to discuss the events of last night further," Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, sir," Severus said knowing that he was talking about his actions around Hermione.

With that, Dumbledore turned his back to the group and quickly left, clearly still upset with the group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's legs were shaking with exhaustion and her breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as the Headmaster continued to speak. She needed to remain standing up though, for it would not be good if she collapsed in front of him.

Severus noticed the change in Hermione's posture and prepared himself to run and catch her before she hit the ground. He barely registered what Dumbledore was rambling about because he was so worried about Hermione.

"And Severus, keep an eye out for both of them. You all need to trust in each other because you will have no one else," Dumbledore told the Potion's Master.

"Of course, Albus," Severus responded. Hermione still was not looking good. He wished the old bat would leave already before she really injured herself.

"Severus, I would also like to see you in my office tomorrow night to discuss the events of last night further," Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, sir," Severus said knowing that he was talking about his actions around Hermione.

They all watched the Headmaster exit the dungeon rooms and heard the door slam loudly.

Hermione then began to collapse to the floor but was caught by Severus before she hit the ground. He cradled her to his chest and lifted her back into bed.

"You really shouldn't over-exert yourself like that, Hermione," Draco said gently. He knew she was just trying to put on a strong front for Dumbledore.

"Yes, love, he is right. We need you to recover quickly to prove to the Dark Lord that you are strong enough to be in his ranks," Severus continued.

No response was heard from either comment. Both men then looked down to find Hermione once again fast asleep. Severus checked her pulse, which had become a habit lately, to ensure she was just sleeping. And she was.

"Good night, Hermione. See you in class tomorrow," Draco whispered and headed back out into Severus's rooms.

Severus placed a light kiss on her forehead before following Draco out of the room.

"_Nox_", Severus whispered and quickly shut the door.

And the bedroom was dark once again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Kind of a filler chapter once again. Sorry but it had to be in there! Hope you like how it turned out. Now please, I beg of you, review!!!!!!!! I had so many story alerts last time but no reviews. Remember you can review anonymously too for those of you that don't have an account!

Special thanks to (welcome to fanfiction! I'm honored that you chose my story!), emilyaten, debjunk, Jade2099, looneylovey, and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL for the awesome reviews. I love you guys! If I forgot you I apologize deeply. Keep up the good work!


	15. Discussions

Hello my lovelies! I have returned! Next week is finals so after that hopefully my updates will become more regular. Thanks for sticking with me! Happy Reading!

Chapter 15

Discussions

Hermione snuck out of Severus's chambers early the next morning. As she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room she already felt exhausted. She knew she wasn't really physically ready to head back to classes but she had no choice. She had to keep up appearances with her classmates.

When her feet finally completed the long journey from the dungeons she whispered the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room. Luckily no one was awake yet and did not notice her returning at such an unusual time. Sighing in relief, Hermione made her way to the showers and decided that was the best way to wake herself up. If she went back to bed now she would definitely not wake up for her classes.

As the water poured over her body and rinsed away the sins of the past weekend she couldn't help but feel lonely and sad. She knew life at Hogwart's would never be as it was before last week. Playing around with Harry and Ron being completely reckless in their adventures couldn't happen anymore. Her position wouldn't allow for it. She couldn't be caught playing both sides or her death would certainly be the price.

Hermione then stepped out of the shower and approached one of the many mirrors along the wall. She examined her face carefully and found that she looked absolutely horrible. With a few quick glamour charms she was back to looking like the "know-it-all" Hermione and no one would be the wiser.

She then exited the bathroom and took a seat on the couch curled up with her Potion's textbook and waited until the rest of her house woke up to begin their mornings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed but she was pulled out of her studies when she felt two bodies plop down on either side of her on the couch. Surprised she looked up and saw the faces of her two best friends.

"Morning, 'Mione," Ron said while a smile began to light up his face.

"Good morning, both of you," Hermione said with a sigh as she attempted to delve back into her book. She didn't feel like explaining her absence to the two of them right now.

Clearly frustrated with her nonchalance towards them, Harry and Ron tore the textbook from her hands and threw it to the ground next to the couch.

"Hey! I was reading that you know!" Hermione squealed at both boys. That book better not be damaged in any way or those two were dead.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You're just so far behind in your studies," Ron said sarcastically," Honestly, you study so much that if you're far behind in your studies we are all done for."

"I agree with Ron. Where have you been all weekend?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I was stu…"Hermione began to make an excuse but was swiftly interrupted by Harry.

"And don't say you were studying either. We checked the library a million times as well as everywhere else you usually study and we never saw you once. We want the truth. Where have you been?" Harry asked her.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times without uttering a word. She had not thought they would have noticed she was missing and actually gone looking for her at all this weekend. She hadn't prepared a cover-up story at all. What was she supposed to tell them?

"Well? Spit it out then," Ron persisted.

"I…uh…Well I…I didn't want to tell you guys this because I knew that you wouldn't be happy with me. Professor Snape offered me a Potion's apprenticeship and it's taking up more of my time than I thought. Please don't be angry with me," Hermione managed to stammer out. Merlin, she hoped they would buy it.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! You're spending extra time with that greasy git! How do you stand it?" Ron asked in disbelief. He knew she loved Potions but this was extreme even for her.

"He really isn't that bad, boys. I mean I do scrub way too many cauldrons and run tons of errands but overall it's a great opportunity. He hasn't taken on an apprentice since he began teaching here. I heard that if I make it through it I could have any job I want!" Hermione responded exuberantly.

"Hermione, this doesn't sound like a good idea to me. Sure he's alright now, but just give him time. He'll go nutters on you sooner or later," Harry said to try to persuade her out of this situation.

"I'll be fine, Harry. I really think it's sweet that you two are so concerned but there's no need to worry. You know I can handle it myself. Just please, can you be supportive?" Hermione asked the two boys to make them feel guilty.

"Fine. But if he does anything horrible let us know and we'll give him hell," Ron responded with a smirk and a shared high-five with Harry.

With this the three began to laugh and the tension among them was gone.

"We better head to Potion's since we missed breakfast," Hermione said as she got up off the couch and gathered her books.

"Ughhhhhhhh! Who decided that Monday morning Double Potions with the Slytherins was the best way to start off the week? I could kick their arse!" Ron began to complain loudly as he managed to follow Hermione through the door with Harry trailing him.

Once again all three of them burst out in laughter and made their way to the dungeons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus woke up to an empty bed. It was still extremely early, but he knew that Hermione had to keep up appearances.

He quickly got ready for the day and headed up to the Headmaster's Office. He may as well get the tongue-lashing over with as his day was shot to hell already.

Severus whispered the password, "Rainbow Skittles", and started to climb the stairs.

"What a bloody stupid password, Rainbow Skittles. I swear the man is mad," Severus whispered to himself as he was about halfway up the stairs.

When he finally reached the top he found the door to the office wide open and Dumbledore seated behind his desk with a cheery smile smeared across his face.

Severus scowled a little after seeing the man so happy and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Severus, my dear boy, thank you for coming so promptly. Can I offer you any candies or tea?" Albus said even though he knew what the answer would be.

"As always, I would rather not. Sweets don't exactly agree with my temperament," Severus said sarcastically as a response.

"So be it." Albus said," Now I'm assuming that you know why I called you to my office?"

"I can't say that I do. Would you care to enlighten me?" Severus scathed back. He really was not a morning person and dealing with this particular man this early was not helping.

"I just noticed that the night of the revel you seemed rather upset over Miss Granger's momentary death. You seemed to say that you loved her," Albus began with his tale.

"Albus, it was a slight lapse in my judgment. But you have to understand, she was dead. And I love her. The two don't exactly mix and as much as I hate that you witnessed the entire ordeal I can't say that I'm sorry that I acted that way," Severus responded solemnly.

"I understand, Severus. Any man would have reacted that way in the same situation. The only problem of course is that she is your student. I can't really allow you to see her romantically lest the board of governors finds out," Albus lectured him.

With this Severus rose quickly out of his seat and gripped the edge of Dumbledore's desk and leaned over.

"Let's be serious! She is of age and can make her own decisions! I didn't force her into this situation, Albus! For Merlin's sake, you are more worried about our slight infatuation than the fact that we are both Death Eaters! This is ludicrous!" Severus raged at his employer.

"I realize that all of that is true. But I'm sorry. I have to draw the line somewhere. I will allow her to spend time in your rooms along with Mr. Malfoy for training purposes and planning, but otherwise if she is discovered there you will be asked to leave. Consider this your warning," Albus said sadly. He didn't want to do this to Severus, but he couldn't see the two of them get hurt and know that he could've stopped it.

"Fuck you, Albus! We deserve some happiness in all this turmoil. But you just want to take that away from us as well. You're not the man I thought you were," Severus said dangerously towards the older man.

With a swift turn and a billow of his jet black robes Severus glided his way out of the Headmaster's Office.

As soon as Severus was gone, Albus put his head in his hands. He hated that he had to do this but he needed his spies focused and it was the only way. He just hoped he didn't damage them beyond repair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Because of the "discussion" Severus was now late for his first class. He slammed the door wide open and strode his way up the middle aisle in his already full classroom.

He whipped out his wand and pointed at the chalkboard where words began to appear.

"50 points from Gryffindor for the problems that I know you will cause in the next 2 hours," he yelled at the class in a way to blow off steam from the meeting.

No one dared to question him when he was in a mood like this.

All the students began to rush around the classroom gathering ingredients and equipment while he took his seat behind his desk and began to grade 3rd year essays. After many scathing red marks across the essays he dared to look up at the class.

His eyes immediately found Hermione's and she gave him a slight smile which he just scowled at in return.

Her face dropped and sadness began to take over.

How he hated Albus even more in this moment. It just wasn't fair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

Yayy!!! Thanks to my reviewers! Especially Whoopsydaisy, debjunk, emilyaten, lk-howarts-headgirl, (sorry it seems your name got cut out of my last chapter's thanks…I swear I put it there!), and Glow91!!!!!!! I love you guys!

It you want to join this prestigious group of reviewers in only takes a minute! So hit that review button and help me make it through finals! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	16. All Good Things End

Sorry I am the world's biggest slacker when it comes to writing this story, but have no fear because I'm back! I'll try not to make any fake promises this time. Thanks for all the time you guys have spent reading and waiting for updates…I love you all! Enjoy and Happy Reading!

6505

Chapter 16

All Good Things End

After his first scowl, Hermione just assumed that Severus was in one of his usual bad moods. She knew he had just met with Dumbledore and that always made him foul.

She was the first one to finish her potion, as usual, so she packed up her things and approached Severus's desk. She stood there patiently for a few minutes waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

With that Severus looked up at Hermione and scowled once more.

"What is it now, Miss Granger? Are you looking for a compliment on your presumably mediocre potion? Ten points from Gryffindor for wasting my time and breath," Severus uttered snidely.

The comment cut Hermione deeply. Tears threatened to pour down her face and she didn't want him to see. As her world came crashing down around her she slammed her potion loudly on Severus's desk and marched out of the classroom without so much as glancing back.

Severus scowled again when the vial was slammed hard on his desk. He saw her heart break right then as she made her way to the door. But he knew it was for the best. He would not compromise her education or their position for their relationship.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped at what Hermione had just done. Never had they seen her so much as set a toe out of line let alone disrespect a teacher so blatantly. Especially Professor Snape.

"Bloody hell! Wonder what's got her knickers in a twist. Snape says stuff like that to us all the time," Ron whispered to Harry who was right next to him.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll both be dealing with it later," Harry responded.

"50 points from Gryffindor for unnecessary chatter!" Severus yelled at Harry and Ron.

They quickly set back to work muttering angry curses under their breath. Hermione wasn't one to act so irrationally. Both boys knew that something must have really irked her to have caused a reaction like that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Hermione crossed the threshold of the Potions classroom tears immediately started to stream down her cheeks. She then took off at a dead sprint through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. She didn't stop until she was in the protection of her own dorm room.

She cast a silencing spell on the room before she broke down into sobs. Her face was mashed into her pillow which was swiftly becoming quite damp.

Her heart was breaking so soon after it had just become whole. Severus was never nasty to her like he just was. It was uncalled for and totally shocking. She knew he could be a down right bastard some times, but he never was to her anymore. They were in love for Merlin's sake!

As her sobs returned to calmer hiccups she swore to herself that she would get to the bottom of his actions. She would confront him before the next training session.

With this last thought she cried herself to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had purposely finished his potion slower then the rest of the class. He saw the exchange between Severus and Hermione and he was looking for an explanation from his mentor.

Once the last student made his way out of the classroom, Draco approached Severus's desk with his finished potion.

Severus never looked up once from the essays he was grading but he knew exactly who was standing above him.

"Yes, Draco?" Severus prompted without looking up.

"What was that, Severus? How could you say that to her? Didn't you see how much it hurt her? I thought you loved her!" Draco asked calmly at first but became more and more enraged as the questions poured out of his mouth.

"I did love her, but some things are just not meant to last. It's easier this way. Clean breaks heal faster than slow painful ones after all," Severus said with a heavy heart. He was still trying to maintain his cold bastard persona in front of Draco even though he regretted treating Hermione that way.

"That's absurd and you know it, Severus. You love her! I can even see it in you right now," Draco said to his mentor.

"What would you have me do, Draco? This relationship cannot go anywhere and is bound to end in heartbreak anyway. It's better to end it sooner rather then later. Before things really get messy," Severus said finally looking up at the young man.

"I won't let you treat her like this. She deserves better then you. I'm going to be the one picking up the pieces of her heart and trying to put them back together. If you're going to end it, don't expect to get her back," Draco said dangerously.

"She does deserve better, I will not argue with you on that point," Severus said coldly," Just make sure she is put back together for training tomorrow."

"Damn you, Severus! Why do you have to be such a bastard all the time? I'll see you in training tomorrow, but there's no promise that she'll be with me," Draco said and then marched out of the potion's classroom just as Hermione had done an hour earlier.

"Damn it!" Severus screamed as he threw Draco's vial against the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

He then slowly sank back down into his chair and covered his face with his hands.

'Why is everything good always taken from me?' Severus asked himself before getting up and heading to his chambers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up early the next morning and realized that she had slept through the entire night. Her head was pounding and her nose was stuffy from all of the crying from the night before.

She still couldn't understand why Severus had been so cruel to her. Although every fiber in her being wanted to avoid him for the next few weeks she knew this had to be settled before her training session with him tonight. She wasn't going to let this argument set back the progress of the Order.

With that determined thought she threw on clothes and made her way down to the dungeons. She knew Severus would be awake already and wanted to approach him before he had the chance to escape his rooms.

Before she knew it she was standing at the door to his private chambers. Hesitantly she reached out and knocked her small fist on the door twice. There was no answer. She waited a few moments before she attempted to knock again. Just as her fist was about to strike the wooden door once again it suddenly opened.

There standing before her looking like absolute shit was Severus Snape. Both stood staring at each other before Severus stepped to the side and gestured for her to come in.

As she took a seat on the couch and he settled uncomfortably into the chair across from her she thought about how she would start her inquisition. This all seemed much easier in the comforts of her dorm.

"What brings you here at such an early hour, Hermione?" Severus said even though he knew damned well why she was here.

That remark broke the dam of questions that she was dying to spill out.

"Why did you act that way towards me yesterday? Does our relationship mean nothing to you? You can't treat me like that and expect this to last!" Hermione questioned quickly and full of anger.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione? I love you, I truly do, but this isn't going to work. We are in completely different points in our lives and it's just never going to last," Severus said calmly towards the woman in front of him. He never wanted to say these things to her but he knew it was for the best.

Every word he choked out he cursed Albus. With every sentence his heart broke into even smaller pieces.

"Everything happened so quickly between us that we never stopped to consider the repercussions of our relationship. There are too many lives at stake for us to selfishly continue on the path that we are walking," Severus continued.

Hermione was completely blind-sided by his little speech. She shook her head defiantly not believing a single word the man was saying. The ever-present tears were once again spattered across her cheeks because of him.

"What?!? I love you, Severus! How can you just throw that all away over nothing?" Hermione sobbed at Severus.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be. This little incident cannot affect our training either. We still have to defeat the Dark Lord," Severus continued trying to act as coldly as he could. He just wanted it to be over with. The more he hurt her the quicker she would leave and forget all about him.

"I can't believe you. After all we have been through! I almost died, Severus! I thought I had found true love, but it looks like it never really existed, did it?" Hermione said angrily.

She then got up and went for the door to his office. As she reached the handle and was about to turn it she changed her mind and stalked back towards him and slapped him hard across the face. She then retreated from his chambers leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Severus was glad that she had hit him. At least now he had some physical pain to help mask the unbelievable emotional distress that was now consuming him. Tears began to slide down his face as he realized that he had successfully chased his love permanently out of his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

Oh man! That's a huge turn of events! So I'm turning to you, my faithful reviewers, for answers. Should Severus and Hermione get back together under Albus's radar or should Hermione start over with a new lucky guy???????? YOU CHOOSE!!!!

: I swear that I put your name for reviewing in at the end of every chapter but for some reason it gets deleted! I can't explain it….I hope it doesn't happen again this time! I'm sorry! But thanks for reviewing!Prof Ryoko

Also thanks to debjunk, Emily_aten, whoopsydaisy, Glow91, and lk-hogwarts-headgirl for the awesome reviews!!!!!! Keep it up!


	17. Agony and Heartache

Whewww! So I finally have time on my hands for the first time since….I can't remember when. Because I love you guys so much I'm going to give you what you want…another chapter within a week!! You can always thank me with a review :)

Enjoy and Happy Reading!!

Chapter 17

Agony and Heartache

Fuming, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Severus be such a selfish prick?

She slid into her usual seat between Ron and Harry and began to furiously slap food onto her plate, avoiding eye contact with either boy.

Noticing that she was still in a crazed mood, Ron and Harry glanced at each other with raised eyebrows behind Hermione's back and went back to eating.

From across the room, Draco was keeping an eye on Hermione while pretending to engage in conversation at the Slytherin table. He was really worried about her and hoped that she would pull through this. She seemed pretty furious, which in his book was better than broken down and sobbing.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished most of their food all three sat in awkward silence for a moment before it was broken.

"Hermione, what happened yesterday in Snape's class? I've never seen you so upset," Harry asked Hermione carefully, hoping not to upset her further.

"It was nothing, Harry. I was just having a bad day and I took it out on Professor Snape," Hermione answered while pushing the remaining food on her plate around with her fork. She wished that she could tell the boys the truth, but she couldn't blow her secret over a fight with Severus.

"Are you sure? You still seem pretty angry. If he has done anything to you just tell us. We could take the ugly scowl off his face in no time," Ron responded seriously.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He knew that threatening a professor was never a good idea, but if Snape hurt Hermione he would definitely make an exception.

"No, it's fine boys. Professor Snape hasn't been too horrible to me. It was all just a misunderstanding and it will pass," Hermione said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I'll be fine…eventually."

"Alright, 'Mione. But just remember that we're here for you," Ron said to his best friend meaningfully.

Hermione nodded her head in thanks. This made her even sadder that Severus couldn't commit to being there for her like the boys could.

As she looked over Ron's left shoulder she noticed a new person entering the Hall up at the staff's table. She watched as Severus took his seat next to Professor McGonagall. He looked the same as always, like the conversation they had this morning hadn't affected him at all. Why was she the only one hurting right now?

As Severus sat down he chanced a glance at the Gryffindors' table where he knew exactly where Hermione would be seated. He didn't expect to lock eyes with her across the room. She looked so sad and it broke his heart. But he did what he had to do and shook his head and broke off contact to look at his plate.

After Severus shook his head at her, Hermione swiftly got up out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall without looking back once. She heard Harry and Ron yelling for her but couldn't make out the words. All she knew was that she had to get out of here as fast as she could. She was suffocating and couldn't breathe. She was in her own personal hell.

Draco saw Severus enter the room and he knew this would be bad. He was no longer even trying to participate in the meaningless conversation that was happening at his table as he glanced over at Hermione. He saw Severus once again be horrible to her and the anger began to boil up in him once more.

Draco saw Hermione make a run for it so he excused himself from the Slytherin table under the pretense that he forgot his essay in his dorm. He quickly made it out of the Great Hall not too long after Hermione did.

He knew exactly where she would be right now- in the Room of Requirement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione ran three times past the entrance to the Room of Requirement asking for a place to hide from Severus. Tears were once again leaking out of her eyes and she absolutely hated that they were there.

The door finally opened and inside all that was there was a big, fluffy bed and a dark brown leather sofa. She flung herself onto the bed and sobbed once again. How she hated that Severus had so much control over her emotions.

Not too long after Hermione entered the room, Draco ran in gasping for air. Clearly he had sprinted down to the room once he made it out of the Great Hall. He scanned the room quickly for any sign of Hermione before his eyes fell on her sobbing on the bed. Slowly he approached her distraught form and crawled onto the bed next to her. He hated seeing her like this.

"Hermione…"Draco said just to make his presence known.

Hermione heard his melodic voice and knew exactly who it was. She flung herself against Draco's chest and held onto his shirt in a vice-grip as she sobbed even harder into his robes.

Draco put his arms around her and rubbed circles on her back to calm her down. He whispered reassuring nothings into her hair as her sobbing slowly ebbed away into small hiccups.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I got your robes all wet…"Hermione said as she tried to wipe them off of his robes with her hand.

"Shhhh…don't worry about that," Draco responded while gripping her hand in his and pulling it away from his robes. He continued to hold it while they held each other. He patiently waited until she was ready to talk about what had happened.

"Why would he do this?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm not sure. I had a chat with him after class yesterday and he didn't really give me any good reasons. Maybe he's just scared," Draco responded quietly.

"What's there to be scared of? We had each other. As long as we were together not even the Dark Lord could've frightened me. I just don't understand," Hermione said.

"I know. Me neither. Maybe he just doesn't deserve you. If he can't see how wonderful you are then he deserves to be miserable and alone," Draco told her as he twisted a lock of her hair in his finger.

"Thanks, Draco. That really means a lot to me," Hermione said as he leaned into him further, "I just want to stop hurting. I want to be able to see him and not give a damn."

"It will take time. But it will happen. I know you're hurting right now, but just know that you have me. Whenever we are in training with him I'll be there right next to you. I won't let that bastard take advantage of you again," Draco said passionately.

"You're right. Just promise me one thing. Please don't leave me alone with him. I couldn't bear to let him see what he has done to me," Hermione said to Draco.

"Of course. He won't even have a clue that this affected you at all. It'll cut him deeper then you know," Draco said.

"Good. He deserves to hurt just as bad as he hurt me," Hermione responded," Training is going to be hell tonight."

"Yeah, it will be. But we'll get through it together," Draco said.

"Yeah," Hermione answered back. As she cuddled into Draco's shoulder she realized that she was so lucky to have such a good friend in him. She could get through anything with him by her side.

After a few more minutes of cuddling and comforting, they entangled themselves from each other and headed to their separate classes. Both were in higher spirits knowing they weren't alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus waited anxiously in the Room of Requirement after dinner for his two trainees to arrive. They were already a few minutes late and he hated dealing with tardiness.

He didn't know how this training session was going to go. But he did know that it was going to be hell. He was absolutely horrible to Hermione and she had every right to treat him like dirt.

He was shocked when Draco and Hermione finally did show up. They were laughing and lightly punching each other without a care in the world as they entered the room. Hermione was acting like he didn't just shatter her heart today. Maybe he overestimated her original feelings for him.

"Cease that childish behavior at once! You both are late and that's unacceptable. Now begin warm-ups before you really anger me," Severus said harshly. He was very upset to see Hermione in such a good mood.

Hermione and Draco began stretching and jogging slowly around the room to loosen up their muscles. Soon after that they began vigorous hand-to-hand sparring.

Draco had gotten much better at fight and dueling over their last few training sessions, but he still couldn't hold a candle to Hermione.

As Hermione put him in a headlock and tore him to the ground, Draco flailed his body and tried to get free but it was hopeless. The girl had beaten him once again.

"Damn it, Draco! Why is this still so diificult for you? Why can you not follow my simple instructions to defeat the damn girl?" Severus yelled at Draco. He knew it wasn't necessary to treat Draco like that but he was in such a bad mood.

Normally Draco would've started a fight with Severus but he decided to hold his tongue for Hermione's benefit.

But he couldn't control Hermione's tongue.

"He's getting better, Severus. You need to recognize that rather than criticize him all the time," Hermione responded in kind.

"Are you the trainer now, Hermione? Well please, if you're the expert now take over and stop wasting my time," Severus said as he approached her and got in her face.

"Whatever, Severus. Let's just get on with training. The sooner it's over the better," She said as she walked away from him to stand next to Draco.

Hermione and Draco began sparring again and continued to do so for the rest of the training session.

Once both of them were exhausted they grabbed a bottle of water and slid down against the wall to take a much needed break.

Severus walked over because he had to discuss strategy with the both of them.

"Now, the Dark Lord hasn't called a revel in a few days. It's not that unusual but it means that he will be expecting good information from his spies. Have either of you thought about what news you will be delivering?" Severus asked his spies.

"I'll just tell him that Harry is still moping around after the death of Sirius even though it's been so long. Or maybe that Harry is weak and hasn't been training as we thought he was…or something likes that I suppose," Hermione responded.

"Something like that? Hermione, do you not realize that you will be standing before the Dark Lord while you are delivering this information? You won't be able to bullshit some lie, your skills are not at that level," Severus hissed at her.

"Don't worry about me, Severus. It's clearly no longer your place," Hermione hissed right back.

"Thank Merlin for some things," Severus harshly said back.

"That's enough. I think this training session is over," Draco yelled at his mentor.

With that Draco stood up and offered his hand to Hermione which she took and pulled herself up. He escorted her out the door but returned for a brief moment without her.

"Stop being such a coward, Severus. We're all stuck with each other in this situation so you should at least be civil to her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this," Draco spat at Severus before he left the room once again.

Severus ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion. He hated treating Hermione like this but it was for the better in the long run. Even if it hurts like hell right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

So that was a little short but I thought it would be a nice present for all of you! I have decided how the story is going to continue and eventually end.

I'm also in the middle of starting a new story that is going to be called **"Wicked Intentions"**!!! I'm very excited for it and I hope you are as well! Expect that sometime this weekend!

Thanks again to my awesome reviewers Emily_aten, lk-hogwarts-headgirl, debjunk, and bharned1!!!!


	18. Impossible Initiation

Hello once again everyone! I know you have to be loving the quick updates…send me some love for my efforts! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter 18

Impossible Initiation

Hermione was in a dead sleep when her eyes suddenly jerked wide open. It was too late at night for any of her dorm-mates to still be awake, yet she heard ragged breathing and heavy footsteps coming from just beyond the curtains of her bed. Hermione held her breath and didn't move an inch. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was sure that whoever was out there could hear the quick 'thump-thump' coming from within her. She was absolutely frightened-whoever was out there certainly had an agenda and she hoped her life wasn't involved.

All of a sudden the red curtains surrounding her bed were ripped open by the unknown stranger. The man was wearing the robes and mask of the Death Eaters and his hand was coming right towards her mouth. He was going to strangle her! Hermione opened her mouth to let out a loud scream, but just as the sound was about to leave her throat a large, calloused hand covered it up.

"Shhhhh…Miss Granger, it's just me," Severus whispered as he waited for the girl to calm down.

Once he saw the recognition in her eyes he lifted the hand from her mouth to give her a chance to calm herself.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Hermione whispered fiercely back.

"The Dark Lord has called a meeting, I came to get you. Draco is waiting for us in the underground tunnel. Hurry was must leave now!" Severus whispered as he yanked Hermione out of bed.

With a swish of her wand, Hermione was out of her pajamas and into jet black robes. She wasn't allowed Death Eater garb like everyone else because she was deemed "unworthy". Hopefully the dark robes would help her to blend in somewhat.

Severus and Hermione ran through the hallways as quietly and sneakily as they could. It was way past curfew so all the students were just about guaranteed to be in bed fast asleep. They ran all the way down into the dungeons, past Severus's rooms even.

All of a sudden Severus slowed down to a halt in front of a scary looking portrait of a human skull on a desk.

"He calls," Severus whispered to the portrait which then opened up to reveal Draco standing in his Death Eater robes in the middle of damp, dark tunnel which presumably would lead outside.

"_Lumos,"_ all three of them whispered and their wands lit up to help guide them through the tunnel and into the dark night.

Once outside they sprinted the rest of the way to the secret apparition site which was in the trees right across the street from the front gates of Hogwart's.

"Draco, apparate with Hermione. She doesn't have the mark yet so she doesn't know where we're meeting. I'll see you in there," Severus said as he held their attention for a moment before disapparating.

Hermione clutched Draco and he held her just as tightly back. And in a single second they both were gone into the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as they fell into the circle of Death Eaters both Hermione and Draco immediately dropped to their knees. They knew better then to make eye contact with the Dark Lord before gauging his mood-it could cost them their lives.

Hermione shuffled back just outside of the circle to acknowledge that she knew she wasn't worthy to kneel with his chosen ones.

"Rise, my loyal ones," Voldemort hissed.

Without hesitation each person rose from their place on the ground to meet the eyes of the Dark Lord head on…everyone except Hermione. She knew better then to stand before specifically told to do so. She really didn't want to be cursed this early in the revel.

"Severus, what news have you from the Order?" Voldemort demanded of the dark man in front of him.

"My Lord, Dumbledore cannot seem to gather followers to his cause. His numbers are dwindling thanks to your successful strikes on their homes. Before he plans any attacks on us he will have to replenish his troops. The Order is very weak right now," Severus said with a hint of malice.

"Very good, Severus. We have them right where we want them! The day is quickly approaching that we shall finish the Order off once and for all!" Voldemort said in rejoice.

All the Death Eaters began to cheer with their Lord. This was good news for all of them. As long as the Dark Lord was in a good mood it would hopefully keep the Cruciatus at bay.

"Draco, what have you found out from the students?" Voldemort said as he turned his attention on the boy.

"My Lord, I am recruiting a considerable amount of followers to join us after graduation. They believe in our cause and want to stand loyally by your side. I am also trying to infiltrate the club that the Order has called 'Dumbledore's Army' to try to break it up. I'm hoping this will break the unifying force that all those students are acting under," Draco said as he bowed his head to the Dark Lord. How he hated being in this position.

"Excellent. I expect you to infiltrate them within the month or else be prepared to pay," Voldemort said cruelly.

Draco nodded his head in agreement from his place in the circle. He knew Voldemort would kill him if he didn't give him better information the next time.

Lucius looked down on his son in disappointment from his place next to him. He expected better performance from his only son. He would have to beat it into Draco the next time they were alone together.

"Now, where is that lowly Mudblood?" Voldemort said as he looked out over his followers.

"I am here, My Lord," Hermione said as she remained prostrated on the ground and slowly crawled her way into the circle.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort yelled at her.

Hermione's body shook with uncontrollable spasms as she rolled around on the ground for a moment. She didn't dare to let even a small shriek escape her mouth so as to not look weak.

Voldemort released the spell after only a minute, which seemed like an eternity to Hermione.

"Now that you are qualified to speak, tell me about Potter," Voldemort demanded as the girl once again took her place on her knees in front of him.

"He is weak, My Lord. But he thinks he is strong. I have been poisoning him slowly with a potion of my own creation. It little by little takes the magic out of him without him even noticing the difference. He will be so weak by the time you are ready for him the battle will be over in seconds, with you the victor," Hermione said maliciously, as if she loved that she was destroying Harry.

"_Legilimens!"_ Voldemort screamed at Hermione.

Hermione implanted false memories just as Severus taught her to of her poisoning Harry every morning and being ecstatic about it. Voldemort seemed to buy it because when he pulled out of her mind he had as close to a smile as he was able to conjure smeared across his grotesque face.

"Bravo, my little mudblood. You have proven yourself worthy so far," Voldemort said happily to her.

"Thank you, My Lord. It means the world to me," Hermione said graciously still on the ground.

"I believe it may be time for you to obtain your own modified Dark Mark. But you must prove yourself just as every follower here has thus far. Rise, mudblood," Voldemort said to her.

Hermione slowly rose off the ground, hiding her shaking legs from the earlier curse, and stood proudly in front of Voldemort with all the courage and hatred she could muster.

"Bring in the entertainment!" Voldemort yelled to Wormtail.

Wormtail then scurried off to the doors of the room and dragged a blindfolded family into the middle of the circle.

Voldemort then ripped off the blindfolds from his captives' eyes to display their identity to the entire circle.

Severus and Draco stifled gasps from their places within the circle.

Hermione fought the sadness that was determined to take her over to maintain her Death Eater persona. She got this far in, she wasn't going to back out now.

"Don't you recognize your own former Gryffindors, Mudblood?" Voldemort asked sarcastically of Hermione.

There before the entire group was Oliver Wood, his wife Alyssa and their two young sons.

"Let my family go! Take me instead! I'll do anything…just please," Oliver begged to Voldemort once the blindfold was ripped off his eyes.

Alyssa held their two sons close to her chest while they sobbed because they were so frightened. And rightfully so. It was doubtful they would make it out of this alive.

"Why would I do that when I can kill all of you together right now?" Voldemort baited back to Oliver.

Oliver got up to physically attack Voldemort when the Dark Lord sent the Cruciatus at him and silencing Oliver except for his screams. When it was over Oliver was collapsed onto the floor.

"In order to prove yourself, you need to kill off the entire family, children included," Voldemort maliciously uttered the words that Hermione was dreading to hear.

Hermione steeled herself against any reaction that wanted to take place within her. She had known Oliver from her early days at Hogwart's. He was always so kind to her and he really took her, Harry, and Ron under his wing. How would she find the hatred to do this?

Draco gulped from his position in the circle. This would destroy Hermione. Oliver was her friend and killing him and not having Severus support her when it was all over might be the last straw. He prayed she would be alright.

Severus outwardly didn't seem affected by what was going on around him, but inside he was a complete wreck. He knew there was a chance that Hermione would nobly choose to save Oliver's life. How he wished she wouldn't be so bloody stupid! It was either Oliver's life or hers and Severus hoped that she realized that. He wanted to sprint out and take Hermione in his arms- alas it was no longer his place to do so. He hoped she could forgive him one day.

Then Hermione made her first move towards the family.

She didn't show hesitation when she raised her wand at Oliver who was lying on the ground.

"Please, Hermione! Don't do this! This isn't you!" Oliver begged her from his position on the floor.

"_Avada…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

Evil, Evil cliffie! Should Hermione kill Oliver or back out and be killed herself??? What a moral dilemma!!

Thanks for the beyond amazing reviews!!! Especially to Emily_aten, glow91, debjunk, jessirose85, and Lk-hogwarts-headgirl!!!!

For those of you that don't know, my new story **Wicked Intentions** is up and already has two fabulous chapters!!! Read it! I love it even more than this story right now :)

Please review!!! I'm feeling really inspired right now and I already have the next chapter written! The only way you're going to see it is if I get some feedback people!


	19. Life or Death

Ok I'm back! Sorry for the evil cliffie! Now onto the next chapter!!! Enjoy and Happy Reading!!

Chapter 19

Life or Death

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Hermione screamed at the chest of Oliver Wood in front of her.

The beam of bright green light flashed in Oliver's eyes before knocking him dead to the ground.

"No! Please God no!" Alyssa hoarsely yelled as the love of her life was stricken down by the murderous curse.

"Don't worry, Alyssa, you will be joining your dear husband soon," Hermione hissed at the distraught woman who was now clenching her two children and her husband's dead body in her arms, "But first you will watch your two precious little ones die."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ One child was knocked lifeless to the ground.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ The final child was dead on the ground now as well.

"Why would you do this? You're a monster! Why?" Alyssa screamed up at Hermione.

This hurt Hermione the most. She felt like a monster and never wanted to kill anyone here tonight, let alone Oliver Wood and his entire family. But she had to do this for the good of the rest of the wizarding world. By killing them she would be saving thousands of others…or at least this is what she told herself.

"Awwww…don't cry now, Alyssa. You're moment has finally arrived. You will be joining your filthy family now. Do you have any last words before it's over?" Hermione patronized the woman.

"You bitch! You destroyed my family and you will pay for this! Maybe not today but eventually I will get my revenge," Alyssa said dangerously up at Hermione with tears streaming down her face.

"As if you could best me, Alyssa," Hermione said viciously back. She glanced one last time at the courageous woman in front of her before she offered her the same fate as the others.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _ Hermione screamed one last time.

As she watched the body of Alyssa fall to the ground she knew that a piece of her humanity and innocence was falling too. No longer had she not caused injury and destruction in this war. She had killed four innocent people just to gain her unwanted position within the ranks of the Dark Lord. How cruel life truly was.

Hermione's breathing now sped up as she looked at the destruction she had caused and what was now lying on the ground at her feet. She swallowed hard once before glancing to where Severus and Draco would be standing side-by-side in their places in the circle. Surprisingly both of their eyes held great sorrow and worry, presumably over the state of her own mind after taking the four innocent lives. Even Severus's.

A slow clapping brought Hermione out of her reverie. She looked up to see the Dark Lord happier then she had ever seen him before. She immediately dropped to her knees and bowed her head to show the proper respect to the evil bastard.

"My, My, My, mudblood. I didn't think you had it in you to take the lives of your former friends. Looks like I have underestimated you once again. You have the makings of being a truly great asset to my cause," Voldemort said to her prone body at his feet.

"Thank you, My Lord. You are far too kind," Hermione responded reverently.

"Rise, my loyal mudblood. Stand so that you shall receive your mark," Voldemort demanded.

Hermione quickly rose to her feet and lifted her left forearm to the snake-like man.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort screamed.

Hermione's body writhed on the ground and agonizing pain spread through her body. No matter how many times she was subjected to this curse it never got easier to endure. She held in her screams just barely before the curse was finally lifted.

"You presume too much, Mudblood. After all, I did tell you that you would never receive the Dark Mark. No, that is a mark for the worthy and equal. Yours shall be modified and will only work in a slightly different way. It will burn ten times worse then the mark of my loyal followers and will be used for punishment anytime I see fit-even if you are not in my presence. Think of it as a way to humble yourself to prepare to be in my presence," Voldemort said maliciously as he kicked her body on the ground to get it to turn over so she could face him.

"Severus! Come and hold her down," Voldemort yelled at his second-in-command.

"Yes, My Lord," Severus said as he made his way to the middle of the circle.

Severus dropped to his knees next to the woman that he loved. She was shaking badly but she was holding herself together beautifully. A grown man would be passed out with the pain of the after-shocks that she surely was experiencing right now. The Dark Lord had held the curse much longer then he usually did after all. Hermione then opened her eyes only to lock with his eyes. He had the decency to look ashamed and remorseful that he had to hold her body down while his master did god-knows-what to her. Hermione knew in that moment that he still loved her. He wouldn't be so worried and apologetic otherwise…at least that's what she told herself.

"Make sure to grip her tight, Severus. This will definitely be painful," Voldemort said with a slight chuckle.

Voldemort used his disgusting dirty finger to move Hermione's beautiful locks of hair out of the way of the left side of her head. She uncontrollably shivered with disgust as his mangled finger caressed the side of her neck.

"I see my little mudblood is desperate for my attention. Plans can be arranged to satisfy your lust do not fret," Voldemort whispered into her ear. Clearly he had mistaken her shiver as a lustful action and not what it actually was.

Severus was disgusted that he was touching his Hermione like this. After the Dark Lord whispered that into her ear he vowed that when the time came, he would make him pay for his actions. He took a deep breath to stop from actually reacting and to maintain the neutral look on his face.

As Voldemort's finger finally reached its intended destination immediately behind the lobe of Hermione's left ear, he pressed a bit harder then necessary and screamed the curse that Hermione was dreading.

"_Morsmordre!"_

She screamed when the unbelievable pain hit her. It was indescribable and so much more painful then the round of the Cruciatus that she had just endured. She didn't even realize she was screaming at the pain until her throat was raw and her voice hoarse. Severus held her body to the floor to reduce the risk of her injuring herself further. It looked like he was inflicting more pain on her to the rest of the group gathered but he was doing just the opposite. Hopefully this would help her, he prayed silently.

Once Hermione's screams stopped Severus reluctantly let the young woman go and retreated back into his space in the circle. Her breathing was ragged and irregular but her eyes remained wide-open.

"Rise, mudblood! From now on you shall be my pet and kneel next to my throne. I expect updates on your plan for the Potter boy at our next meeting," Voldemort said victoriously.

Hermione dragged herself to her feet. She didn't know how she was able to stand but all she could concentrate on was the effort it took for her to remain on her feet. Her body was swaying form side to side and stars were flashing across her eyes. She vaguely heard what the Dark Lord was saying so she answered him with a simple nod hoping that it was the correct response. She didn't know if she would survive another round of the Cruciatus.

"You are all dismissed to do my bidding, my Loyal Followers. Disperse!" Voldemort yelled angrily at his followers before storming out of the room with Peter Pettigrew immediately behind him.

Hermione instantaneously disapparated while she still had the effort. She couldn't let the other followers see Draco and Severus coming to her rescue for a second time. They would definitely get suspicious and question their loyalties…it wasn't worth the risk.

Draco and Severus followed suit once they saw that Hermione had disappeared safely from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Hermione arrived at the front gates of Hogwart's, her legs collapsed beneath her with the force of hitting the ground after disapparating.

Draco and Severus arrived not even a minute after her and immediately discovered her broken form in the middle of the dirt road. Both men rushed to her side and knelt down on opposite sides of her body.

Draco brushed the hair out of her eyes and caressed her dirty cheek lightly willing her to wake up. In the mean-time Severus was waving his wand casting diagnostic spells over her body. Who knows what kind of effect that modified mark would have on her body, the Dark Lord had never used it before so he was worried that it would have dire consequences on her. He once again manually checked her pulse and breathing and found both to be steady and even. His diagnostic spells indicated that she was suffering from muscle fatigue from the curses. He breathed a sigh of relief before slightly caressing her hand so that Draco couldn't see the tender moment. Then he rose to his feet and stepped a few paces away from her.

"Is she going to be alright?' Draco asked worriedly.

Severus gulped before responding, "Yes. Her muscles are just fatigued from his treatments. She will live with a little rest."

"Thank Merlin," Draco whispered into her hair as he continued to caress her cheek.

With that Hermione's eyes blinked open and she discovered Draco hovering over her body. She reached up to hug him and he took her into his arms and squeezed tight. He rocked her back and forth as both of them began to cry in relief at barely surviving another night in the presence of the Dark Lord. Draco kissed her cheek not-so-innocently before he pulled her face into his hands.

"God, Hermione. I thought I lost you again. You have to stop doing this," Draco whispered to her before resting his forehead on hers.

This absolutely infuriated Severus. What right did the little bastard have to be treating _his_ girl like a lover? Were they lovers? His breathing hitched as he considered the possibility that they might be. They were very close friends after all; it wouldn't be much of a stretch to imagine that they probably were. How he hated to see Hermione in the arms of another man, especially Draco!

Hermione giggled a little and was just glad to be safe in the arms of Draco. Then she saw Severus standing just a few feet away. She had never seen him so furious before! It was taking everything he had just to restrain himself from attacking Draco she could tell. She knew there was only one thing that would put him over the edge. Maybe she would get some answers from Severus after all.

With this last thought Hermione touched her lips to Draco's. Draco responded back by deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Hermione's mouth as he gripped the back of her head to bring her closer to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

Muah ha ha ha ha!!!! Evil cliffie! I should have the next chapter up very soon! But until then what do you think??? Should she stay with Draco???

Thanks again to my lovely reviewers for last chapter: debjunk, emilyaten, glow91, ginnylovesharry07, lk-hogwarts-headgirl, and jessirose85.


	20. Angry Answers

Sorry about the evil ending last time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways. Here's another update for you guys! Enjoy and Happy Reading!!

Chapter 20

Angry Answers

"_Stupefy!"_ Severus screamed at Draco and watched as his now frozen body fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with you, Severus? Wake him up right now! I was rather enjoying myself," Hermione spat cruelly at Severus.

Severus marched up to Hermione and grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her into a standing position. He then pushed her harshly up against the brick wall that lined the ground of Hogwart's. He placed both hands on her uppers arms to hold her against the wall in her weak state and trapped her within the small space between his chest and the wall. If she thought Severus was angry before that was nothing compared to now.

He lowered his head so his eyes were directly in line with hers. She stuck out her chin defiantly and refused to cave into his cruel treatment.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? How can you just throw yourself at Draco?!! He doesn't even deserve you!" Severus whispered harshly at her as he pushed a little harder on her upper arms.

"Who does deserve me, Severus? I think Draco is a perfectly worthy candidate! Who knows, I might even love him," Hermione whispered cruelly back.

"Take it back. You can't love him. You loved me a few days ago for Merlin's sake! Are you really that easy? You can just jump into the bed of the next guy that comes along?" Severus said now yelling at her.

"Are you calling me a whore? You're the one that broke my heart remember?!?! You told me it would never work! And now you have the gall to call me easy after how you treated me? That's bloody lovely, Severus," Hermione yelled as she weakly struggled against his tight grip.

"No, you're not a whore. That's not what I'm saying. And you don't understand the half of why we broke-up. My job now is to keep you safe at any cost. Draco would only hinder that objective. Look what he has dragged you into already, for Merlin's sake! You have almost been killed twice in just as many revels! Damn it, Hermione! Just stay away from him-he only brings no good," Severus said desperately towards Hermione as he loosened his grip on her. He was now just holding her up for she would fall to the ground otherwise.

"You have no right to tell me who I can and can't see anymore, Severus. You gave that right up the day you decided you no longer loved me. And you're right. At the time I didn't understand why we broke up at all. Everything was fairy-tale perfect and then you up and dumped me. I don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone. Draco would never treat me like that. And nobody dragged me to any revels! It was my own choice to go, but if anyone could be blamed it should be you. You are the one who came up with this stupid 'brilliant' plan after all," Hermione said passionately to him. She was getting more and more exhausted by the minute but she wanted to get more information out of him. It was hard to break his thick exterior and she knew this would be her only chance to do so.

Severus was silent for a moment. He knew she was right. Of course it was his fault that she had been hurt and almost killed so many times. He was the one who was quick to subject her to the Death Eaters when Draco was so willing to put down his own life for her.

"The plan was the biggest mistake of my life. I never wanted to implement it but I couldn't stand losing either one of you. I'm supposed to protect you both, damn it! What kind of guardian am I? I hex the man I'm guarding and almost get the woman killed twice. Bloody brilliant, I am," Severus whispered back. He tore his eyes from hers and looked at the frozen body of Draco lying on the ground next to them.

"Severus, you're doing the best you can…we all are. This isn't exactly a normal situation after all. Let's let this awful night be over already," Hermione whispered as her head began to loll to one side in utter exhaustion. She couldn't hold it together any longer and she didn't even get the information that she wanted.

"_Ennervate,"_ Hermione whispered with her last ounce of strength at Draco's still body on the ground.

Severus felt Hermione slipping from his arms as she began to lose consciousness. In all his anger he had forgotten how frail she really was- damn, just another bloody mistake. He wished she wouldn't have used her last bit of strength to wake up the damn fool, but alas it had to be done. At least Draco would see him with Hermione in his arms.

Severus then put his right arm behind Hermione's knees and lifted her bridal style as she was unmoving in his arms. He checked to see the rise and fall of her chest and the pulse point on her neck. Everything checked out fine so he began his journey back to the castle.

Draco woke up furious from being hexed by Severus. He knew the man still had feelings for Hermione, but damn! She kissed _him_ after all…and that was one bloody strong curse! He rubbed the crick in his neck before he stood up only to notice that Hermione was lying unconscious in Severus's arms. He had a few words that he wanted to share with Severus, but he would wait until the beautiful creature in his arms was safe and in bed before he began his spat with the jaded man. With that last thought he followed Severus up to the castle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Severus came out of his bedroom and into the comfy living he placed a silencing spell on the room to ensure that Hermione wouldn't be awoken by the arguing that was certainly about to ensue.

Once he heard the door to the bedroom slam and the footsteps of Severus approaching, Draco stood up from his chair in front of the fireplace.

"What the bloody hell was that, Severus? First you tell the girl you don't love her but then when she kissed me you blasted _me_ into oblivion!" Draco yelled at his mentor angrily.

"Don't deny that you deserved it, Draco…it's unbecoming of you," Severus drawled calmly back.

"I don't see why I deserved it at all! You have no claim over her anymore. You can't expect her to mope around until you say she can be over you. It doesn't work that way. She is trying her hardest to get past the feelings she has for you and it hurts her. You hurt her. She may not have dealt with it in the best way but she is stuck in a hard position. She has to train with you and see you every day and pretend not to still have feelings for you. Unlike you who can put up a cold mask of indifference, you have to remember that she is a Gryffindor and wears her emotions on her sleeve," Draco rambled on.

"I bloody realize all of this, Draco! You think it's not hard for me to see her day in and day out and realize that she will never be mine again? Do you think that I no longer have feelings for her? I still love her, damn it! I love her as much as I ever have! And I can't even let her know! We can't be together and it's bloody tearing me apart inside. All I want to do is kiss her and hold her like she was doing with you! Now do you understand why I hexed you?" Severus screamed unnecessarily at Draco. After his tirade his breathing was fast and tears were forming in his eyes.

Draco was gob-smacked. He didn't expect Severus to tell him the truth so quickly. Both men then took a seat on the couch.

"Severus, I had no idea that you still loved her. I'm sorry for the way I acted with her and I shouldn't have put you through that I realize. But maybe you needed it to happen. Maybe you needed to see her with another man to realize that you shouldn't be apart for any reason. Just tell me one thing. Why? Why did you break up with her when you are clearly still madly in love with her?" Draco questioned back.

Severus took this opportunity to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh to himself, "Dumbledore," he whispered quietly.

"What? What does Dumbledore have to do with you and Hermione?" Draco asked again.

"Apparently he has everything to do with Hermione and me. He has forbidden that we be together," Severus said with a little bit of hate in his voice.

"Why? How could he do that?" Draco exclaimed at the outrageous claim that the Potion's Master was making.

"He told me that he didn't want me to see her any longer because she was my student. He saw the way I acted around her when she…died…and he didn't think it was appropriate. He told me I would be fired and she would be expelled if he found us together. So I broke things off with her. I didn't want her to do anything stupid and put her education at risk so I took the easy way out. I told her that we would never work out and that it was all a big mistake. I have hated myself ever since," Severus said somberly at he put his face into his two large hands.

"I understand that you wanted to protect her, Severus, but why didn't you tell her all of this? She would've understood eventually. And who knows? Maybe you could have figured out a way to get around the old bastard," Draco responded back.

"I wish it were that simple, Draco. I fear that the damage I intended to cause is already done. Surely Hermione would never take me back after what I have selfishly put her through. Gods, do I love her but I don't deserve her. And I'm definitely not ready to see her in the arms of another man…I don't know if I will ever be," Severus said emotionally. He hated how cruel his life was. Why wasn't he ever allowed to be happy?

"Just go to her, Severus! Just tell her everything you just told me and everything will be back to the way it should be. Screw Dumbledore! For once do something against his orders so you can be happy. You both deserve to be happy!" Draco slightly yelled at the man to try to knock the self-loathing out of him.

"Do you know how much I would love to just run to her and explain myself? I can't put her education and all of our reputations on the line just so we can be together! Dumbledore controls everything in my life, as he should. He saved me from myself and I cannot go against his wishes. He holds my freedom in his hands and will not think twice about holding it hostage when all is said and done. When we are all free from our double lives Hermione and I can be together again if she will have me…but not until then," Severus said.

"You are being ridiculous, Severus! I will not stand by and let you hurt my best friend because of your bloody self-righteousness! I will protect her from getting hurt again…even if it means keeping her safe in my own arms instead of yours," Draco said to get a rise out of the man.

"You wouldn't dare! If I ever see her in your arms again a slight hex is going to be the least of your worries, mark my words. Do not cross me, Draco. Do not play with fire and expect not to get burned," Severus said dangerously as he rose from his place on the couch.

"You have no control over me nor Hermione now, Severus. We are free to do what we wish whether you like it or not. If you choose to go back to her I will gladly step aside but until you are man enough to do so I deem her free-game," Draco said a little cockily as he too rose up off the couch.

The two stared each other down for just a moment. Then just as suddenly as they had stood up, both men marched off in opposite directions contemplating what had just occurred between them. They knew that they should be fighting together rather then against each other, but when it came down to Hermione, neither wanted to see her hurt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Draco stealthily made his way back to his dorm room after the exhausting conversation with Severus he was wondering if he had made the right choice. He had provoked Severus into admitting is feelings for Hermione and in the process the reasons why he broke it off with her. He hated seeing Hermione so miserable and barely able to hold herself together around Severus. He was sick of Severus being unnecessarily cruel to the girl and then moping around afterwards.

Draco was determined to bring his two friends back together again. Even if it meant that he had to do it himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

Well that's all for now! Thanks everyone!

To my lovelies: lk-hogwarts-headgirl, flying chrissy, shininggalaxy, emilyaten, jessirose85,


	21. Realizations

Sorry for the long wait guys. I've had a bit of writer's block to get through. Thanks for sticking with me all this time! And I finally reached 100 reviews!!!! Great job everyone!!! Enjoy and Happy Reading

Chapter 21

Realizations

Hermione woke up with a small moan and glanced around the room to determine her surroundings. They were all too familiar to her by now. Severus must have carried her here last night after she passed out. She wished she had gotten more answers out of the man before she lost consciousness.

She could tell that it was extremely early and she hoped that Severus would still be asleep in his own room. She quietly tiptoed out of the dungeons without waking the dark man up and made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Her body was incredibly stiff from the events of the last night. Her muscles screamed at her to stop moving and rest, but Hermione had other plans. She couldn't let her double life get in the way of her schooling.

After whispering the password to the Fat Lady, Hermione entered the safety of the Common Room. She eventually made her way all the way to the girl's bathroom to get herself ready for classes.

She opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to turn on one of the showers so it could take the time it needed to warm up. As she turned back towards her right, she caught her reflection in one of the mirrors.

She touched her cheeks and eyes and noted the extreme exhaustion that was clearly present. Maybe she had been pushing herself too far with this whole spying gig.

Her hair was an awful mess too. The thick curls were entangled with each other and Hermione knew it was going to be a nightmare to get this back to normal without magic. With that thought she curled a stray strand behind her left ear and gasped when her fingertips grazed a tender spot behind her earlobe. She touched it again to make sure she wasn't imagining the pain and when it hurt again she took a closer look in the mirror.

She gasped in horror when she saw what was there. Right behind her ear was a small tattoo of a skull. In all the mayhem with Severus and Draco last night she had forgotten that the Dark Lord had given her his own special mark. She wondered when the unannounced torture from her dear Dark Lord would start. It would undoubtedly be outrageously painful and inconvenient. She sighed to herself once more.

'I guess this is the life of a mudblood in his ranks,' Hermione muttered sarcastically aloud.

As the steam began to envelop the mirror that she was looking in, she remembered that her shower was still running.

Hermione quickly divestioed her clothes and stepped into the scalding hot shower. She sighed in relief as the deliciously warm water ran over her tired and worn out body. She stood there for a few moments just basking in the water as it worked out the kinks in her muscles.

She reached up once again to graze the dark mark behind her ear. All at once the memories from last night came rushing back. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had willingly done last night.

She killed Oliver Wood and his entire family without thinking twice about it.

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as the impact of her actions overwhelmed her. Before she knew it full-on sobs were wracking her body as she slid down the shower wall and sat on the wet tile floor.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed and sobbed until the water began to run cold. She didn't know how long she had been in there but she willed the pain to go away. How could she have been such a monster?

With sobs still heaving out of her chest the shower door quickly opened and revealed Lavender Brown just standing there and staring at Hermione.

Hermione didn't even notice Lavender's presence until she began to speak, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the voice that was coming from the stall's door. She pushed herself off the ground, turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body before answering the girl," I'll be fine. Just leave me alone."

Hermione ran off to her own dorm with Lavender still standing in the bathroom wondering what had been wrong with Hermione.

As soon as Hermione flopped herself onto her bed she knew that she was going to be confronted by the boys some time that day. Lavender Brown was the school's biggest gossip after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After getting dressed and throwing on a few glamours to hide her exhaustion from the rest of the school body, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As she plopped down onto the bench at the Gryffindor table she looked around and noticed that not many students had come down from their Common Rooms yet. She was relieved. It was going to be nice to actually eat a meal in peace.

Her peace was quickly shattered when Ron and Harry sat down on either side of her and began piling food onto their plates. Hermione gave both of them a disgusted look as they shoveled their food into their mouths.

"Oi, 'Mione. Where have you been lately?" Ron questioned as food came spitting out of his mouth and into her face.

As she flicked a chunk of biscuit off her eyebrow she said," Lovely, Ronald. How many times have I told you to eat like a normal human rather then a hippogriff? I swear even Buckbeak has better table manners then you."

Ron just rolled his eyes in return and set back to his plate.

This cued Harry to chime in," But seriously, Hermione, where have you been? We were looking for you all over again last night."

"I was at my apprenticeship last night again. I'm sorry I forgot to remind you about that. Between that and studying for the N.E.W.T.S I've had almost no time for myself. You guys understand right?" She pleaded with the boys.

This time it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at her," Yeah, yeah we know. These exams are going to determine our future."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Harry and Ron glanced at each other as if having a non-verbal fight before Ron nudged Harry and prompted him to speak.

"Uhhh…listen Hermione. Lavender was talking to us in the Common Room and she told us about what happened this morning," Harry started.

Hermione seethed a little, "Oh and what did Lav-Lav have to say?"

Harry gulped once before continuing," Well she said that you were sobbing on the shower floor when she walked in on you. We just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You still seem pretty sad even now."

"I'm fine. I just had a rough night last night. One of my potions exploded and I was just upset about it this morning," Hermione said as she went back to eating her food. She didn't make eye contact with either boy as she spoke.

Ron and Harry shared another glance, obviously not believing her story.

Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders before saying," You know you can always tell us what's really bothering you, 'Mione. We're here for you."

Hermione looked up and nodded her head in thanks at the normally insensitive Ron.

The tender moment was interrupted by the screeched of the incoming owl post. Harry and Hermione each reached for the Daily Prophet's that were dropped unceremoniously in front of them.

Harry gasped out loud while holding the paper in front of him," I can't believe those bastards got him and his family too!"

Hermione was afraid to look at the headlines of her newspaper for she knew exactly what was going to be written there. She finally put on a brave face and pulled the paper to her face. All she needed to see was the headline before she slammed the paper back down onto the table.

"_Star Puddlemere United Keeper, Oliver Wood and Family Murdered by Death Eaters"_

Harry read the entire article before slamming it down on the table too," Can you believe this? They murdered his wife and two kids too. And for no reason, just for their own sick entertainment. What did he ever do to them?"

Ron was angry as well," This is just another reason why we need to end this war and soon. We can't let that bloody bastard keep going around and killing all of our friends. Can you believe this, 'Mione?"

Hermione tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to leak out of her eyes once more and shook her head. She didn't trust her voice to not give her away.

As the boys continued to rant with the rest of the Gryffindors, Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table.

Draco looked at her with compassion, asking her without words if she was alright. He knew this was hard for her. Killing your friends in cold-blood isn't exactly the easiest activity. She nodded back in response even though her heart was breaking on the inside.

She felt the glare in the back of her head before she actually saw it. As she turned her head slightly she caught the gaze of Severus. He actually seemed to be concerned for a moment before he broke eye-contact with her and went back to eating his meal and whispering with Dumbledore.

His actions hurt Hermione even more. She excused herself from the arguments that were taking place at her own table before heading out of the Great Hall before she broke down into tears.

Double Potions was going to be hell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

Sorry it's a little short. I'm trying to break my writer's block. And I figured writing at least some sort of a new chapter would help

Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: Emilyaten, bran4ever, pstibbons, lk-hogwarts-headgirl, debjunk, and jessirose85. Love you guys!


	22. The Torturous Marking

I'm back! And my writer's block is finally gone! The plot bunnies attacked and I'm happy to say that I have regained direction with this story. Enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter 22

The Torturous Marking

Hermione took her usual seat between Harry and Ron in Double Potions. Severus hadn't arrived yet to teach and for this she was thankful. She sat in silence as the rest of the students continued to gossip about the murder of Oliver Wood and his family. The Slytherins remained smug and nonchalant about the whole affair while the Gryffindors were all enraged and plotting ways to seek revenge on the perpetrator.

"Whoever did this has to be the most heartless person to walk the earth! They killed the kids too! I don't know how anyone could do that and still get sleep at night," Ron said angrily to Harry.

Harry nodded back in response. After getting over the initial shock of the announcement of Wood's death sadness began to settle across his features," I know. We'll avenge his death…all three of us will. When the day comes to face the Death Eaters we'll destroy them all. No one with a dark mark will walk away unscathed- mark my words."

"Yeah, all three of us will kick their sorry arses. They're not going to get away with this," Ron said passionately," I'll personally murder whoever is responsible myself."

Hermione gulped when he said this. She was the one responsible and her friends were vowing to murder her and didn't even know it. She had never been more disgusted with herself then in this moment. Killing the Wood family was the last thing she ever wanted to do but it was either them or her. Harry and the Order needed her, another spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, more then Oliver. She knew it didn't justify what she did…nothing ever could.

A tear threatened to leak down her cheek as she thought back to her actions from that night when Ron threw an arm around her shoulder to comfort her," Don't cry, 'Mione. We'll get whoever did this, I promise," Ron said to her quietly as if that would comfort her.

The trio was jolted from their conversation when the classroom door flew wide open with a bang. Severus Snape billowed down the aisle and to the front of the room.

"As much as I hate to break up this tender little moment between the lovebirds, Weasley, I have a class to teach. 20 points from Gryffindor," Severus drawled before turning to the chalkboard.

Ron was red with anger and threatening an outburst before Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm and whispered," He's not worth it, Ron. Let's just get through this class."

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of the Living Dead. It's extremely difficult to brew and I doubt that any of you will be successful. The instructions are on the board. You have two hours. Begin!" Severus said to his class and with a wave of his wand words appeared on the board and the supply closet was unlocked.

He turned and took his seat behind his desk to watch his N.E.W.T students attempt the potion and to make sure none of the dunderheads got killed in the process.

After Hermione, Harry, and Ron got all their supplies, they went back to their lab table and began to brew. Hermione tried to keep all of her concentration on the potion at hand but it was difficult with the whispering coming from the girls at the table behind her.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were whispering over their cauldron about the murder of Oliver Wood.

"I can't believe he's dead! I had such a crush on him when he was here. Whoever murdered him is going to have the wrath of all the witches in the wizarding world. I don't know a single girl who didn't find him sexy," Lavender said to her best friend.

"I know! I could kill the Death Eater myself! I can't believe the little boys were murdered too. It's a shame, they probably would've been just as sexy as their father if they had survived," Parvati said with a hint of sadness.

Hermione couldn't take any more of the talk about Oliver. Her concentration was all but gone and all she could focus on was the fact that she had murdered the most beloved Gryffindor.

"BAM"

Hermione's cauldron exploded and potion matter sprayed all over. It was still in the early stages so nothing dangerous would happen to her, but it was one hell of a mess. This was the first cauldron she had ever exploded and it frustrated her even more. This piled on top of the fact that she murdered Wood caused her to burst out in tears before running from the room and leaving the mess for Snape to clean up.

As he watched Hermione run from the room he rushed to the doorway and yelled down the hallway," Miss Granger! Get back here right now and clean up this mess before I take away all of the points that Gryffindor has left!"

He waited a few minutes for her return and she never came back. He seethed in anger as his blood began to boil with rage. This woman was going to be the death of him.

He stomped back to the front of the class and noticed that all eyes were on him," What are you looking at? Back to work all of you! 50 points from Gryffindor!"

With a swish of his hand the mess was cleaned up and he returned back to his seat to wait for this dreadful class to be over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione ran and ran until she got to her favorite place in Hogwart's…the library. She rushed to her usual spot in the far back corner and placed her head down on the table.

She knew she was going to be in heaps of trouble for running away from Potion's like that but she no longer cared. She had to get away from all of the gossip and talk about Oliver Wood and his infamous murderer. This was the one place in the world where no one could talk and for that she was grateful. She had thought about heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room but she knew that the talk there would be even worse then it was in Potions.

Tears began to leak down the side of her face as she thought about Oliver and Alyssa begging for the lives of their family. She thought about how the two little boys looked as the light of life left their eyes forever because of her wand.

She eventually slipped into sleep as exhaustion from the events of the day took over her mind and body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She awoke to Harry and Ron gently shaking her shoulders to get her to wake up.

They took seats on either side of her and Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know you're upset about what happened to Oliver, Hermione. We all are. We just have to be there for each other. We'll get through this…I promise," Harry said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Yeah, 'Mione. We're still here for you. We'll get whoever did this," Ron said as he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

They sat in the silent embrace for a few moments before they heard footsteps approaching their secluded spot.

With a billow of black robes and an intimidating scowl smeared across his face, Severus Snape came to stand in front of the trio.

"Miss Granger, I hate to drag you away from your two lovers but your actions in class today were inexcusable. Not only did you undermine my authority but you showed a blatant disregard for school property. You'll have detention with me every night until you graduate and 50 more points will be taken from Gryffindor for your rash display," Severus said as he glared down at the three.

"Oi! That's not fair! She's upset over the death of her friend…leave her alone," Ron yelled at the Potion's Master.

"Unfortunately life isn't fair, Weasley. You've just earned yourself detention with Filch and another 50 points from Gryffindor," Severus snarled at him," Although Mr. Wood may have been another lover of yours, Miss Granger, it does not excuse your behavior."

With this Hermione rose to her feet and approached the dark man," You bastard! You know exactly what happened to him! You will p….."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence she felt like the spot behind her left ear was on fire. She looked up at Severus in terror and she reached for the opposing spot to quell the burning.

Severus looked back at her with concern in his eyes, trying to read what it was that was happening to her without giving away either of their positions in front of the two boys and the rest of the library.

He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but before he could her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she screamed the most agonizing scream he had ever heard.

Flames erupted throughout her entire body. The pain was immense and it all originated from the modified dark mark that was behind her ear. She dropped to her knees for the pain was so bad and eventually rolled onto the ground and continued to scream.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled as they dropped to the ground next to her.

Hermione's screams stopped for a moment and Severus crouched down to rest a hand on her shoulder before she broke out into massive convulsions.

Her body jerked uncontrollably on the floor and her head bashed into the ground over and over. Foam was coming out of her mouth as the seizure continued.

Severus tightly gripped her shoulders and held them to the ground. He looked at her fearfully, he had no idea what was going on with the girl but because of her screams the entire attention of the library was now on her.

"Potter, Weasley! Hold her down! Don't let her head hit the ground," Severus yelled at the two boys who quickly obeyed.

Eventually her convulsions ceased, but her muscles continued to contract and her breathing began to become haggard and shallow.

Sheer terror enveloped his body as he realized that he might lose her again…except this time there would be nothing he could do. He knew the Dark Lord would torture her through the mark but he didn't think that he would kill her…now he didn't know. He couldn't think straight. The woman that he was still madly in love with was once again on the brink of death because of his stupid plan.

So he did the only thing he could think of- he pulled Hermione up into his arms and began to quickly stalk his way out of the library," Potter! Get Dumbledore and tell him to meet me in the infirmary!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

Harry and Ron were frozen in shock at what they had just witnessed. But eventually snapped out of it to run and get Dumbledore.

Once Severus was in the hallway he took off at a run towards the Hospital Wing. He normally wouldn't take her to Poppy because she wasn't aware of her position but the entire school had witnessed what had happened. She was going to have to be made aware of her position sooner or later, and right now he needed her expertise.

Hermione was still twitching in his arms as he pushed open the doors to the infirmary, "Hold on, my Hermione. Don't let go yet. I need you," he whispered quietly to her before yelling, "Poppy!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Poor Hermione! Maybe this will bring them back together…or maybe not. Man am I cruel!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love them!

Thanks especially to: Emilyaten, glow91, jessirose85, debjunk, flying chrissy, looneylovey, and lk-hogwarts-headgirl.


	23. More Explanations

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I know I've been horrible to you guys but I hope you can forgive me! I know this chapter will make many of you very happy :) Enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter 23

More Explanations

"Damn it, Poppy, get in here now!" Severus yelled once more as he softly placed Hermione down onto one of the cots.

At the sound of the urgency in his voice Poppy came running into the hospital wing expecting the worst. Taking in the site before her for just a moment she realized exactly why Severus was responding the way he was. Hermione Granger was shallowly breathing and her body was twitching with convulsions. She shook her head once to clear her thoughts before pulling out her wand and setting to work on the poor woman.

Severus had his wand out as well. He was trying to quell the wave of fear that was washing over him but he knew it wasn't working. His Hermione was once again in mortal peril because of his bloody ridiculous plan. He had to save her. He couldn't live without her. With a slash of his wand he closed the curtains around her bed so they could work in peace. Both of them cast diagnostic and healing spells but as of right now Hermione was still in the same poor state.

"How long has she been like this? Do you know what happened?" Poppy asked Severus as she continued to wave her wand.

Severus sighed once, hoping to not give away her position quite yet, or at least not until he had spoken with the Headmaster, "I was giving her detention for her impertinence in the library not ten minutes ago when she collapsed. She was screaming and clearly in extreme pain. But I'm not sure of the cause."

Poppy hummed in response as she continued to concentrate on Hermione. Severus stopped his wand-waving as there was nothing left he would be able to do for her. Instead he pulled up a chair and took a seat next to her bedside and watched Poppy work. He silently prayed that she would pull through this. There was no way he could go through this again. He needed her, damn it!

After a few more minutes they heard the doors to the infirmary fly wide open. In rushed an extremely worried Albus, Harry, and Ron. They ran over to the curtained area and were about to enter when Poppy stopped them.

"You can't come in yet! She isn't quite stable and I have to get back to working on her. Unless you would rather me stand out here and baby-sit you three?" Poppy said rhetorically.

"No, Madam. We're sorry," Harry apologized as Ron nodded in agreement.

Poppy puffed as she went back into the curtained area to resume her work.

Meanwhile Albus, Harry, and Ron all took a seat in the waiting room and waited impatiently for news concerning Hermione's condition.

Ron's put is head in his hands and whispered to no one in particular, "How did this happen to her? It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it…"

Harry threw his arm around his best friend, normally they weren't very touchy-feely but both men were distraught over the plight of their best friend, "You can't think like that. She's going to make it through this. She's strong."

Ron nodded his head before allowing a single tear to run down his cheek, "I hope you're right, Harry, I hope you're right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back behind the curtain Poppy had stabilized Hermione and proceeded to place a Silencing charm on the curtained area. She turned to look at Severus so she could explain the news to him, but gave him a moment to collect himself first. He had been through a lot today and she knew he needed time. Seeing one of his brightest pupils almost die was probably harder then he cared to admit.

Severus sat next to Hermione's bedside and just gazed down at her. The color had returned to her face and her breathing was once again regular. Her muscles were now relaxed thanks to the potions that were administered. She didn't look to be in any pain and was simply resting. His angel had never looked more peaceful. How he wished Poppy wasn't here so he could sweep her up into his arms and kiss her senseless. To hold her right now would be heavenly.

Poppy cleared her throat to get his attention, once he looked she delivered the news, "Miss Granger is in perfectly stable condition now thanks to your quick thinking back in the library. For the life of me I can't figure out what caused this. It seems as if she was struck with a very powerful Cruciatus Curse, but surely someone would've seen that happening. Whatever it is that's going on, it has me very concerned for her welfare. She shouldn't be subjected to that curse ever again…I'm not sure if she would survive another one," Poppy said as Severus listened intently, "That being said, she should wake within the next hour or so."

Severus sighed in relief and was glad that Hermione's cover hadn't been blown. He couldn't risk this happening to her again, "Thank you, Poppy. I'll inform the Headmaster and her friends."

As he exited the curtained area Severus let out a deep breath. He tiredly wiped his hand down his face, not wanting to deliver the news to the others. He was so relieved that she was going to be alright that he wanted to stay next to her until she woke up. Even though he was the last person she would probably want to see.

Once he entered the waiting room the three gentlemen who were there immediately rose to their feet.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked impatiently.

Severus took a long look at both of them and glanced over at Albus before saying, "She's going to be fine. She should wake within the hour."

Severus began to walk away to go back to her bedside when a question stopped him in his tracks.

"What happened to her? We've never seen anything like it…" Harry asked sheepishly.

Severus sighed before trying to answer without giving away too much in such a public place, "I'm not at liberty to say. You'll have to ask Miss Granger once she's awake."

Just as he turned to walk away again, another questioned stopped him, this time it was more impatient.

"What the hell does that mean? We're her best friends and we deserve to know the truth!" Ron all but yelled at him.

Severus was seething now and walked right up to Ron and whispered dangerously, "That story is for her to tell not me. If you have a problem with that, Mr. Weasley, you should take it up with Miss Granger."

He then turned on his heel and went back to Hermione's bedside, followed by the other three men.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Only forty five minutes passed before Hermione's eyes began to flutter open. Harry and Ron immediately jumped to either sides of her bed and grasped her hands. They repeated her name over and over until she was actually lucid enough to answer them back.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're in the infirmary, Hermione. We were so worried about you," Harry said softly.

At this she clamped her eyes shut once more. If she was in the infirmary then that meant everyone had seen what happened. Severus wouldn't take her here if no one else saw…it would've been too risky. She just prayed that her cover wasn't blown already. Although she was sure that Harry and Ron wouldn't be by her side if it was.

"How long have I been out?" she asked after she opened her eyes once more.

"Not long, only a couple of hours. Merlin, Hermione you scared the shite out of me! I thought you were a goner for sure," Ron said as Harry elbowed him in the side for being inconsiderate.

Hermione only chuckled in response, "Well I guess you're stuck with me for a little while longer," her laugh broke out into a fit of coughs. Severus brought her a glass of water immediately to help her.

As she drank down the water she couldn't help but to glance at Severus. Since when did he give a damn about her welfare? She must've put on quite the show for everyone to be this concerned about her. Unconsciously she rubbed the mark that was lying right behind her ear. She couldn't believe that this little spot had caused her so much pain.

Harry saw her rubbing at her ear. Once she pulled her hand away there was a clear view of the spot. He leaned in to get a better view and asked, "Hermione, when did you get a tattoo? I didn't know you were that wild," he joked before reaching out to touch it.

Hermione leaned away from him as fast as she could as Severus tried to pull him away.

"Oi! I wanna see it! Just a little look, please?" Ron begged as he grabbed her hand away to hold it down before he moved her hair away.

"No!" screamed Severus and Hermione simultaneously, but it was too late. Ron had seen it all.

Ron glared at the spot with his jaw dropped before he finally began to speak, "What the bloody hell is that, 'Mione?!?! That can't be what I think it is!" Ron yelled.

"Mr. Weasley, you will cease to yell this instant!" Severus raged.

"No! What have you done to her? This is all your fault! How else would she have that mark?" Ron continued to rage.

Harry simply remained silent. He was completely shocked by what had just happened, and he didn't necessarily believe it to be true.

"Silencio!" Dumbledore yelled so the rest of the screaming would cease.

Hermione was upset, tears were rolling down her cheeks as Ron ripped his hand out of hers.

"Now, there's no need for us to talk about this here. Why don't we have Madam Pomfrey discharge Miss Granger so we can discuss this revelation privately. Understood?" Dumbledore asked.

The other four did the only thing they could do and nodded their heads in agreement.

Poppy agreed to discharge Hermione from her care only if she would be well taken care of and that no further stress would be put on her. Of course the men agreed, even though they knew that wasn't going to happen. She had a lot of explaining to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

I was going to post this and the next chapter all as one put it ended up being way too long. Look for the next update within the next couple of days!

Thanks for sticking with me!

Thanks to those who reviewed, especially prof ryoko, bharned1, lk-hogwarts-headgirl, looneylovey, glow91, voldyismyfather, emilyaten, and nadia!!!!!


	24. Blow Out

Another update so soon?!?! I know, you can thank me with reviews :) God do I love syllabus week! Anyways, enjoy and happy reading!

Chapter 24

Blow Out

After Hermione was discharged, Severus suggested that the meeting take place in his chambers, away from the prying eyes of the headmasters past. Ron was still fuming, no one had ever seen him this upset and that was saying something for he was known to be quite the hot-head. Dumbledore escorted Harry and Ron down to Severus's room while Severus waited back in order to help Hermione.

Hermione was struggling to sit up in bed. All she wanted to do was to go back to being unconscious so she could pretend that none of this had happened. So that things could go back to the way they were…when she still had friends. After another minute of fighting the fatigue in her muscles that was keeping her from getting up she gave up and flopped back down onto the mattress. She closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears that were threatening to be released from flowing down her cheeks. There was no way she could cry in front of Severus…she had to be strong.

Severus approached her bedside and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He noticed how her eyes were closed and he cursed himself for making this situation even more difficult for her. He knew they would have to leave soon to head down to his rooms. Explanations were going to have to be given and he just hoped that she would be strong enough to pull through the upcoming conversation unscathed.

"Hermione, let me help you up," Severus whispered quietly so only she could hear.

As much as Hermione didn't want him to ever touch her again, she knew he was right. There was no way she was getting out of this bed by herself let alone trekking it all the way down to the dungeons. She sighed and nodded in his direction.

Severus took her nod as an affirmative response and got up off the bed. He stooped down to wrap one of his arms under her arm and around her back while the other gripped her opposite hand in his. Carefully he pulled her up and out of bed.

Hermione hissed in pain when she finally stood up. Her legs were shaking hard and every breath made her lungs feel as if they would explode. The Dark Lord sure did a number on her.

Hearing her hiss Severus immediately looked down at her and said, "Are you alright? Do you need me to carry you?"

Hermione tried to take as deep of a breath as she was able to and let out a firm, "No."

With Severus supporting her she took her first step but almost crumbled to the ground when her legs couldn't support her at all. The only thing that stopped her from her painful fall was Severus gripping her tightly around the waist.

With a worried look in his eyes Severus gazed upon Hermione. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Let me carry you. It will be faster and you won't be in as much pain," Severus said down to her.

"No! I can do this myself. I haven't needed your help in a long time and I certainly don't need it now," she responded as dangerously as she could in the amount of pain she was still in.

Severus simply nodded his head. His scathing remarks weren't necessary right now, she was feeling humiliated enough. Carefully he helped her take another step but she simply crumbled once more.

This time tears actually did leak out of her eyes. She tried to swipe at them before Severus noticed but she knew he had seen them. All of her emotions were crashing down on her now. She was frustrated that she had to rely on Severus for something as simple as walking. She was agonizing over the fact that Harry and Ron would probably never speak to her again. She was terrified that if the Dark Lord decided to curse her through her mark once again she would most likely die. She was overwhelmed with life. The tears continued their course down her face as sobs now began to form in her chest.

Severus looked down on her and couldn't help but feel horrible. Here was his Hermione going through the worst time of her life seemingly alone because he was too big of an imbecile to be there for her. Once more he cursed Albus and his ridiculous plans to ruin his happiness. Only this time it was affecting her too.

Without asking her, Severus gathered Hermione up into his arms bridal style and began to walk down to the dungeons despite her protests.

"Severus! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Hermione yelled at him.

Severus gave a little grin before saying, "I will do no such thing. You can't walk on your own and it would take us 3 days to get down to my chambers if you tried. Just hold on and we'll be there before you know it."

Hermione huffed in anger before curling her face into his neck to avoid the eyes of all the students that saw her being carried away by the nasty Potion's professor. He still smelled exactly the same, she couldn't help but notice. She could feel his chest move under her body and felt the same muscles that had been there before. How she missed this! Being curled up next to him, feeling the warmth of his body, his manly smell, and reveling in the protection that his strong arms provided. But he was the one that broke things off she reminded herself.

Once they reached the door to his chambers he was about to open it before he was interrupted by her.

"Can you put me down? They can't see you carrying me in there. It'll only make everything worse," she whispered desperately up to him.

He thought for a minute on it, but eventually agreed. Of course he knew that she was right, but he never wanted her to leave his arms. As he allowed her feet to touch the ground he made sure to gather all of her weight onto his body. He knew she wanted to appear strong in front of her friends and collapsing would do nothing to help her ego.

Gingerly she placed one foot in front of the other and walked across the threshold of the room after Severus opened the door. She realized that Severus was supporting all of her weight and for this she was thankful. She knew she wasn't strong enough to walk any sort of distance unaided. As she made her way across the room she avoided the glaring stares of her two best friends. She knew they were beyond angry with her, and they deserved to be. Eventually Severus placed her in the chair across from the couch that Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore were sitting on. Severus went to stand next to the fireplace to get out of the way of the cross-fire, but be close enough to offer her support if it was needed.

There was silence for a moment or two as no one wanted to be the first one to bring up the topic at hand.

"What's the story behind the dark mark, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly and breaking the silence.

Hermione looked over at Severus once before beginning her some-what-true tale. She had decided that they didn't need to know that Draco was ever involved because they would kill him if they found out.

"This year I was tired of just sitting around and waiting for the Final Battle to happen. I couldn't take it any more and I kew I had to become more proactive. I thought long and hard about what I could do to have the greatest impact on this war," she started before looking up at her two best friends, "I saw what Professor Snape had to go through and I knew he could definitely use some help. So I decided to become a spy for the Order in the Dark Lord's ranks."

Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief, not that she was a spy but that a Muggle-born witch found her way in his ranks, "How did you get in? They would never let a witch like you in their ranks."

Hermione gave a little giggle before continuing, "That was the easy part, Harry. After seducing Lucius and gaining his trust he introduced me to the Dark Lord. I have to say that Voldemort was reluctant to let me in but I found that I could be very persuasive. I promised him information on you, Harry, in exchange for this mark. Of course he agreed."

While Harry was impressed, because he knew she would never give anything away to the enemy, Ron had become enraged.

"How could you?" Ron broke the silence by whispering angrily.

A tear threatened to fall but Hermione heroically held it back, "I'm sorry. I didn't do this to hurt either one of you, you must know that," she whispered back.

Ron stood up out of his chair at this and yelled, "How could you think this wouldn't hurt us? How could you just trade sides like this? I thought you were our friend!"

This time a tear did leak out as she said back, "I knew this would hurt you, of course I did Ron. But I had to do it! I had to help in a bigger way then just being your 'research girl'. Can't you see that? Can't you see how much I can turn this war in our favor?"

"I don't bloody care about any of that, 'Mione! All I care about is your loyalty to Harry and me and our friendship, which you have so carelessly destroyed. How can I ever trust you again?" Ron screamed now. He was red in the face and getting closer and closer to Hermione's chair.

Severus was getting nervous about the shorter and shorter distance between her and Ron. He feared that the boy would do something rash, as he was known to do, and hurt Hermione in some way. He would never let that happen, he vowed to himself.

"I'm loyal to you guys! Everything I tell the Dark Lord about you two is completely fabricated just so I can get more information from him. I'm in his inner circle now, a place where no muggle-born has been before. This is no longer about our friendship, Ron! It's about the fate of the wizarding world, can't you see that?" Hermione began to yell now.

Ron whipped out his wand and was about to utter a curse at her before Severus ripped the wand from his hand and punched him square in the face. Normally he wasn't into muggle-fighting but he didn't know what had come over him. Clearly Hermione had a bigger control over his emotions then he would like to admit.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed as she covered her mouth in shock at the same moment he punched Ron.

Severus was rubbing his hand; he had quite possibly broken a couple of knuckles with that punch. He turned to stand behind Hermione's chair now. He knew she would be upset with him but he couldn't allow the boy to curse her in the state she was in…or any state. He threw Ron's wand on top of his body that was now lying in a heap on the ground.

Ron was clutching his nose as blood was pouring out. He grabbed his wand when it was thrown down on top of him before slowly getting himself back to his feet.

"So this is it, 'Mione? After all of these years you choose the bloody bat of the dungeon over me? Looks like Lucius wasn't the only one you seduced, huh? Have a good life," Ron said angrily before stomping out of the dungeons and slamming the door loudly behind him.

Hermione burst into tears as soon as he left. Severus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. This definitely didn't go as planned and it was mostly his own fault. But he would kill that little bastard for hurting her more then she already was.

Harry slowly stood before approaching Hermione and crouching down so he was at eye level with her, "Hermione I still love you. In fact I want to thank you for all the crap you've undoubtedly been through because of your friendship with me. Because when it comes down to it, all of this is my fault. It will never be yours, just remember that," he said before he stood back up and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll go talk to Ron. He'll come around, you know how he is. Just give him some time to cool down."

With that Dumbledore and Harry left Severus's chambers, leaving them alone together.

As soon as the door closed behind the two men Hermione slumped down in her chair and broke down into heaving sobs. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she didn't even attempt to push them away. She had never felt more alone in her entire life.

Before she knew it Severus had lifted her up and sat back down with her in his lap. He brought his safe arms around her body and held her close to him. Her head was once again in the crook of his neck, this time soaking it wet with her tears. He simply placed his hand at the back of her head and caressed her hair soothingly while whispering, "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

After about half an hour of sobbing, Hermione had cried herself out. Only then did she realize that she was back in the arms of Severus. She tried to pull away but he only pulled her closer.

"What are you doing? This isn't us anymore, and it hasn't been for a long time," Hermione said as she tried to pull away once again.

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters now," Severus whispered softly to her.

This time she actually fought his hands off of her body and yelled, "No! You aren't allowed to do this any more! You left me, remember?!? I was broken and you being nice to me right now isn't helping. You're so hot and cold I feel like I'm getting whiplash!"

With this she crawled out of his lap and placed her feet on the ground. Using every last ounce of energy she had she took about three steps before collapsing to the ground. She braced herself for the crack of pain that the hard floor would deliver to her face, when she never felt it come. Severus had caught her around her waist, becoming her savior once again.

"Careful now, I don't want you hurting yourself," Severus said as he pulled her upright and back into his arms.

She didn't have the energy to struggle any more, "There's nothing left to hurt, Severus! You've already destroyed me," she whispered into his chest.

That stung Severus's heart right to its core. He obviously knew she was hurting, but didn't think it was this bad. She had maintained such a strong façade that he eventually just thought she was over it. Clearly he was an idiot.

"I never wanted to do that to you, you have to believe me. You were…are…everything to me, Hermione. I never stopped loving you," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned her head away from him and said, "Then why did you do it? Why did you leave me? I thought we had it all, I thought you were it. I used to think that as long as you were with me I could make it through anything. And then you left with no explanation. What was I supposed to think, Severus? That you still loved me?" she questioned quietly.

Severus gulped as he considered telling her the truth, "There's so much behind what I did to you that had nothing to do with either of us. If it had been up to me I never would've left you. I never would've made you hurt. I would have been standing with you in my arms like this since the beginning," he whispered back into her hair.

Even though she thought she was all out of tears by now a few still managed to find their way down her cheeks, "Tell me. Tell me why you did it. I can't move on until I know. I can't stop hurting until you tell me why. I can't stand in your arms until I know the real truth," she said as she tried to move out of his arms.

He tightened his arms around her to keep her there. He sighed once before saying, "I was forbidden to see you any longer."

Hermione turned her face towards him now, her eyebrows furrowed as the information washed over her, "Who would do such a thing? And why did you listen to them? Was it worth it?" she hissed at him.

"Of course it wasn't worth it! Merlin, I would give anything to go back in time and re-do my actions. Albus approached me and informed me that the relationship I was having with you was immoral and that it had to end or I would be fired and you expelled. I gladly would've lost my job for you, but I couldn't let your education suffer just so you could be with me. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would just quit to be with me. I couldn't let you do that, so what I did seemed like the only option. I regret it all," he whispered to her.

Hermione was speechless for a moment. She couldn't believe what he had gone through for her, "You're right. I would've left school to be with you. I still would. But how did he find out about us?" she whispered back.

Severus looked ashamed for a second before saying, "The night you almost died, I was pretty obvious about it in front of him. I couldn't help myself; I thought you were gone,"

Another tear dropped out of Hermione's eye before she whispered, "I'm sorry for putting you through so much. It must have been difficult for you to leave me on his orders."

He held her even more closely with just one arm now while the other hand went up to cup her cheek, "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I'm done being away from you. Albus be damned! If he catches us at least we'll be together despite what he says. I'm never going to be away from you again, even if it kills me."

With that he bent down and brought her lips to his before kissing her softly. He kissed her once more before whispering on her lips, "I love you, Hermione. I always have and I always will."

This time he gave her a more passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed her tongue sensually. He pulled her mouth closer to his by entwining his fingers in the back of her hair. It felt like coming home. The kiss ended too soon because Hermione was still so weak.

Severus scooped Hermione up in his arms, without arguments this time, and began to carry her back to his bedroom. As she leaned her head once again in the crook of his neck she placed a small kiss on his pulse point before whispering, "I love you too, Severus."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

Whewwww! Yayyy I'm sure you're all rejoicing now! I know I am! This would've been a beast of a chapter if I had combined it with the other one. I'm glad I didn't.

If you liked or not let me know with a review!!!!

Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: allora120, prof ryoko, lk-hogwarts-headgirl, debjunk, jessirose85, and polkadot girl!!!


	25. Back in Your Arms

Here's another chapter for you all! Hopefully I'll be able to churn more out. This is looking like it's going to be quite the long story :) And most definitely a ratings change is in store!!!!!! Enjoy and Happy Reading!!!

Chapter 25

Back in Your Arms

Severus settled Hermione down onto the black silk sheets of his bed. He began to pull away from her but was stopped when she held on to his cloak even tighter. With an arched eyebrow he questioningly glanced down at her to see what was wrong.

Hermione looked up into his dark eyes with her smoldering ones and whispered, "Don't leave me just yet. I need you."

That was all it took for Severus. He dove down until his lips brushed once again against hers. The kiss began delicate, like the ones they had shared in the past. He knew she was exhausted from the earlier activities of the night. But right now they simply needed each other, tired or not.

She began to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, tickling him in the most arousing way. He placed his hand between her shoulders, pushing her tiny body closer to his broad chest. His other hand wound itself in the curls of her hair as he brought her mouth harder to his lips. Her tongue slipped out of her tiny mouth and ran its tip along the full lower lip of his mouth. He granted it entry and let the deliciously sweet tongue touch his in the softest caress. Her hand moved down to his chest as the kiss became even more intense. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue rolled around hers. His tongue became the aggressor and began to battle hers in a fight as old as time.

As their tongues worked to gain dominance their hands began to roam each other's bodies, trying to re-discover what such a long time apart had caused them to miss. His large, calloused hand rubbed up and down her side causing goose-bumps to pop up all over her body. She began to toy with the top button of his cloak, yearning for it to be removed but wanting the moment to last as long as possible.

As she began to unbutton the myriad of buttons that his long woolen cloak had lined down the front, his mouth left hers and made its way to her neck. He bit down hard once on her pulse-point and she let out another moan of pleasure before he ran his tongue over the same spot to soothe it. She was beginning to loose focus on the task at hand as his mouth continued to work lower and lower on her neck. Her hands fumbled around his buttons even more when she felt his large hand cup her breast through her blouse. He leaned into her body even more now as he began to kiss along her collarbone. She moaned aloud as he hit a spot near her shoulder that caused her body to tingle in pleasure.

As he continued his ministrations Hermione lost even more focus on unbuttoning his cloak and shirt underneath. His mouth had moved once more from her shoulder back to her mouth. This kiss was the most intense they had shared. Both of their bodies were humming with arousal to the point where they wanted to rip each other's clothes off. Hermione began to tear at the buttons now but was slowed when Severus grasped her shaking hands in his.

"Patience, love," he whispered before kissing each of her palms.

He pushed her body gently back onto the bed, so that he was hovering above her, standing beside the bed. One of his hands came up to push her hair back as he placed his lips on her earlobe and sucked long and hard. She all but came apart. He chuckled a little at her reaction before his fingers came up to the top button of her blouse. He glanced at her once, as if asking permission to continue before she nodded. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse. After every button he kissed the newly exposed skin causing Hermione to twist in pleasure. His breath on her skin was driving her mad. Once every button was undone he pulled the blouse off and threw it across the room.

He ran his hands up and down her body, teasing her now bare skin. He brought his lips back to hers as he took both of her bra-covered breasts into his hands. After another incredible kiss he swiftly unlatched her bra and removed it, only to throw it across the room as well. He began to kiss his way down her squirming body as his hands moved up and under her skirt, caressing her inner thighs gently. Hermione was moaning out loud, and couldn't help the gasps that kept escaping her mouth. The man was driving her wild!

Before she even knew what had happened, Severus had her skirt on the floor and she was left clad only in her lacy, damp panties. Severus took the opportunity to drag his fingers across her arousal, which caused her hips to buck into his hand.

He continued his ministrations as he slightly stood up and glanced down at her body. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over, indicating that she was reaching the peak of her arousal.

He kissed her gently on the lips and whispered against them, "You're beautiful. How did I ever let you go?"

She pushed her head up to smash her lips against his in response. After a few seconds she pushed him completely off of her.

Confused, Severus gave her a questioning look before he noticed the glint in her eyes.

"_Divestio,"_ she whispered.

All at once his clothes disappeared and he was left standing starkers in front of her. She giggled a little at the surprised look on his face before he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the middle of the bed with his entire body leaning on top of hers.

His lips attacked hers once again as she ran her hands up and down his body. It was his turn to moan into her mouth as he ground his arousal into her thigh. She gasped in surprise at the size. She hoped that he was going to fit.

Severus put her anguish to ease with a tender kiss to her lips. His hand trailed down her body until it met at the apex of her thighs. His finger moved slowly over her clit, making her moan, "Severus! Yes, right there!"

With her encouragement he rubbed faster until she was screaming his name. He inserted a finger, and then two, into her and felt her walls clench around them.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed in ecstasy.

Severus nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and placed a kiss along her jaw as he placed his member at her entrance. He pushed himself up to his arms so he could look into her face. She was covered in sweat and gasping for air as she came down from her climax.

He moved his tip back and forth over her slit before whispering, "Are you sure you want this?"

She looked up at him before kissing his lips tenderly and whispering back, "I've never wanted anything more."

At this he pushed slowly into her. She stretched around him and it felt so good her eyes about rolled into the back of her head. She had never felt a more perfect fit. Once her body was adjusted to his length and girth, her hips bucked up against his, urging him to continue.

And continue he did.

He moved into her slowly at first, trying to control himself even though all he wanted to do was ram himself deep into her. His hips eventually began to pick up speed as Hermione's moans became louder and louder. Her gasps were reverberating off the stony walls urging him to move faster and faster within her. He began to bottom out with every stroke as she began to scream.

"Severus! Yes!"

With a few more thrusts she was coming undone around him for the second time that night. He tried to last at least a few more pumps and with a loud grunt was spent inside of her before his body collapsed tiredly onto hers.

His body was on top of hers for a minute or two as they tried to catch their breath before he eventually rolled over and pulled out of her.

With a flick of his wrist his satin sheets were covering their now naked and sweaty bodies. His arm pulled her body into his and he couldn't help but notice how perfectly it melded into his.

He placed a kiss in her hair before his eyes began to close in exhaustion. He whispered one last murmur before drifting off, "I will always love you, Hermione."

She closed her eyes in content before kissing his arm and whispering back, "And I love you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around midnight, Hermione woke up in the middle of a dream that she was having. She felt worry begin to over-take her body for no reason at all. Severus's arm was around her waist, holding her tightly to his body. She nuzzled back into his chest to seek comfort and woke him up in the process.

He woke to Hermione's face buried into his now wet chest. He realized at once that the wetness could only be caused by her tears.

He pulled her face into both of his hands and pushed the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs and whispered worriedly, "What's wrong, love?"

She shook her head and glanced down, ashamed that she had been caught acting like a fool by him.

"You can tell me. What are all these tears about?" he asked a little louder before almost silently whispering, "Are you regretting what happened before?"

He glanced away from her now, ashamed that she was rejecting him.

She pulled his chin in her hand and twisted it to face her before placing a loving kiss on his lips and whispered against them, "Never."

He placed another kiss on her lips before whispering back, "Then what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head again before saying, "It's stupid."

"Anything that causes you tears is not stupid to me."

She sighed once before whispering back, "I have a bad feeling. I woke up worried, like something horrible was going to happen."

This made him sit upright in bed. His brow furrowed as he tried to process what she had told him.

She sat up now too, clutching the bed sheets to her still naked chest, before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He turned to her and demanded, "How long have you been experiencing emotions like this?"

"This is the first time," she whispered slowly back.

He sat there silently distressed, seemingly raking his mind over something.

"Severus?" she asked quietly.

Still he sat there in his own world.

"Severus? You're scaring me," she said a little louder, with tears pricking at the corners of her eyes once more.

At that he was pulled out of his reverie and yanked her into his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as he held her tightly to his chest.

"Everything is fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let anything ever hurt you," he whispered into her hair.

Hermione let him rock her back and forth as she thought about what had just transpired, with the worried feeling still in her gut.

After a moment she whispered, "How long have you felt the feelings?"

He sighed into her hair before pulling away. She was too smart for her own good. With his hands he began caressing her face and whispered back, "I feel them every time before I am summoned."

She furrowed her brow this time and whispered, "So you feel it right now too?"

He took the moment to smash his lips against hers before pulling back and saying, "No. That's why I'm worried. He's summoning you alone soon and I don't even want to begin to reason why," he kissed away the tears that were once again falling down her cheeks before whispering, "I'll hate myself forever if you get hurt. I can't keep you safe if he doesn't summon me as well."

She sniffled once as she realized the impact that his words had on her future safety. She had never gone to a revel before without him or Draco by her side.

"What will he do to me?"

Severus looked away and refused to answer her question.

Hermione gulped before saying, "That bad, huh?"

Before either of them could say anything else the mark behind her ear began to burn. She gasped as her hand flew to the offending spot.

Severus looked at her with sadness before taking her into his arms, kissing her firmly on the lips, and whispering, "Keep safe, my love. Return safely to me."

She tried to hold back her emotions as she nodded once as words failed her, transfigured her Death Eaters garb onto her body and headed for the door.

She looked back once at his naked body still in bed before whispering, "I love you. Whatever happens just remember that."

With that she walked out of the room and towards whatever the night would bring her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:**

**Is anyone even reading this anymore??? I might focus on other stories if not, so please let me know!**

**Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: profryoko, darkangelz95, looneylovey, jessirose85, debjunk, and polkadotgirl!!**


End file.
